Do'aho
by kaehana9
Summary: AU. Ruhana. TERMINAAAADOOOOOO. Hanamichi es una chica, esta vez de verdad. No disfraces. Advierto que tiene la misma mala leche de siempre.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Para desgracia para mí, y suerte para los personajes de Slam Dunk, ni ellos ni la serie me pertenecen.

Sumario: AU. Solo diré que en esta historia Hanamichi es una chica de verdad, ya sabéis con estrógenos y eso. Ruhana. (Sería raro que no lo fuese verdad?)

CAPÍTULO 1

Dos amigos están hablando en una cafetería. La chica, que tiene el pelo rojo como el fuego y los ojos marrones, no deja de resoplar.

Su amigo, un chico moreno de ojos azules, la mira con simpatía. Venga mujer! No será para tanto, al fin y al cabo, solo deberás hacerlo durante este curso. Intentaba tranquilizarla sin éxito.

¿Pero te has dado cuenta de lo que dices? Tendré que hacer de criada de un niño rico! Exclamó enfurecida.

Lo que aún no entiendo es que tiene que ver que trabajes, con no meterte en líos. Dijo confuso el chico.

Youhei, viviré en esa casa, así que no tendré tiempo para divertirme…er…pelearme. Dijo ella.

¿Cómo que vivirás allí? ¿Y el básquet qué? Preguntó Youhei. ¿Qué harás Hanami?

No tendré más remedio que entrar en el equipo de básquet de Shohoku. Si al menos…Hanami se entristeció y no acabó la frase.

Si al menos, ¿Qué? Preguntó Youhei.

Nada, nada! No me hagas caso. Se apresuró a decir Hanami, moviendo las manos nerviosamente.

Youhei sabía que le ocultaba algo, pero decidió dejar el asunto en paz, por el momento. Supongo que tendrás que llevar uniforme, ¿no? Preguntó Youhei cambiando de tema.

Hanami en ese instante se lo agradeció, luego frunció el ceño. Sí, no solo tendré que llevarlo en el instituto, sino que en el trabajo también. ¡Que mal rollo!

Oye! ¿Y no puedes hacer nada para que tú padre reconsidere todo esto? Preguntó Youhei.

No, no se me ocurre nada, pero por el momento no le hablo más que lo imprescindible. Hanami suspiró. ¿Sabes? Creí que así se echaría atrás , pero no, parece que no le importe lo más mínimo. Dijo triste.

Hana…Susurró Youhei.

Pero antes de que Youhei tuviera tiempo de decir nada más, Hanami le cortó. De todas formas no importa, si él no me quiere, yo aún menos! Hanami vio que Youhei iba a decir algo y levantó la mano para que se callara. Y no se hable más!

Me voy sino llegaré tarde! Se despidió levantándose y saliendo a toda prisa.

Adiós! Espero que sepas que estás haciendo Hana. Dijo Youhei.

Hanami llegó a la casa donde viviría y trabajaría durante casi un año, si le daban el trabajo, claro. Familia Rukawa, es aquí! Dijo en voz alta. Era una mansión, con un jardín enorme y al fondo se veía una cancha de básquet.

Waw! Puede que no me lo pase tan mal por aquí. Tal vez en mis ratos libres me dejen utilizarla. Dijo embobada mirando la pista desde la puerta del jardín.

Respiró profundamente y entró. Cuado llegó a la puerta de la casa tocó el timbre y esperó a que abrieran, pero no lo hacía nadie.

Impacientándose, entró mirando a su alrededor. Hola! ¿Hay alguien? Soy Hanami Sakuragi, vengo por el trabajo de criada. Dijo en alzando la voz.

Nada! Aquí no hay nadie, maldita sea y yo perdiendo el tiempo…Cuando vio que una mujer de unos 40 años se asomaba a la barandilla de las escaleras, desde una habitación del segundo piso; se calló al instante.

Hola muchacha! Saludó la mujer. Llevaba un Kimono tradicional, aunque este era muy sencillo, ella desprendía mucha elegancia.

Esa debe ser la Sra. Rukawa. Y yo con estas pintas. Pensó Hanami al recordar que llevaba unos vaqueros y una camiseta de tirantes. Un chirrido la sacó de sus pensamientos y miró a su alrededor. Detrás de ella, estaba un chico de su misma edad, tendría unos 16 o 17 años, era muy alto, tenía el pelo negro y los ojos azul oscuro. Su rostro no expresaba la más mínima emoción.

Kaede, hijo, que bien que has llegado. Hanami trabajará y vivirá aquí durante unos meses. Dijo sonriente la mujer. Vaya! Es extraño normalmente solo con verle las chicas casi pierden el sentido. Pensó la mujer mirando a los adolescentes.

Genial! Seguro que es un creído egocéntrico. Pensó Hanami al ver que el chico no se había movido ni un milímetro no había dicho nada.

¿Y a esta que le pasa? Pensó Kaede confuso por la mirada de la pelirroja.

Bueno chicos sentaos. Dijo la empezando a bajar las escaleras. De repente resbaló y perdió el equilibrio.

Kaede y Hanami corrieron hacia ella subiendo las escaleras a toda prisa. Hanami fue más rápida y agarró a la mujer, parando la caída con su cuerpo. Hanami la rodeó con sus brazos y se dejó caer por las escaleras protegiéndola.

Hanami se golpeó la cabeza con el suelo y perdió el conocimiento.

**_Continuará… _**

N/A: Hola espero que os guste. Disculpad mi torpeza a la hora de describir la casa del kitsune no sabía como expresarme, (ahora tampoco lo se, ehehehehe!).


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Para desgracia para mí, y suerte para los personajes de Slam Dunk, ni ellos ni la serie me pertenecen.

Sumario: AU. Solo diré que en esta historia Hanamichi es una chica de verdad, ya sabéis con estrógenos y eso. Ruhana. (Sería raro que no lo fuese verdad?)

CAPÍTULO 2

Cuando Hanami despertó estaba en una cama, con un paño húmedo en la cabeza. Ahhh! Siento como si me hubiera arroyado un Boeing 347. Murmuró incorporándose un poco.

Eso es imposible, ni tú eres tan irresponsable como para hacer el tonto en una pista de aterrizaje. Dijo una voz desde su izquierda.

¿Youhei¿Qué haces tú aquí? Preguntó confusa.

Chica! Tú ya no sabes que hacer para llamar la atención. Mira que accidentarte en el primer día de trabajo, bueno en realidad aún no te lo han dado. Bromeó Youhei.

Ha! Ha! Ha! Eres muy gracioso. ¿Le han avisado? Preguntó sería de repente.

Sí, en realidad fue él quien me lo dijo y me llevó aquí. Después de inspeccionarte se fue. Dijo que seguramente no querrías verle. Dijo Youhei con cuidado, sabía que pisaba terreno peligroso.

Hn! Como si le importara lo que yo quiero¿pero sabes? Mejor así! Dijo ella molesta, pero en realidad estaba muy triste y dolida. Esperaba que entrara y quisiera hablar conmigo, aunque solo fuera para discutir. Pensó apenada.

Cuando Youhei se fue la madre de Kaede entró en la habitación, Hanami al verla sonrió dulcemente. La mujer le correspondió.

Gracias! Aún no me he presentado y ya me has salvado la vida. Soy Kanae Rukawa, fui compañera de clase de tu padre cuando él iba a la universidad…

Él no es mi padre. Interrumpió Hanami. Lo…lo siento no quería hablarle así. Él me adoptó hace 5 años. Supongo que no le ha dicho el porqué de todo…Dijo Hanami mirando por la ventana.

Sí, si lo ha hecho. Pero ahora no hablemos de eso. Debes descansar. Por cierto quiero que me llames Kanae. Dijo sonriendo la Sra. Rukawa

Sí Sra. Rukawa… digo Kanae.

Perfecto, ahora conocerás a mi marido, Hideaki, a mi hijo ya lo conoces. Vamos ven! Dijo Kanae extendiendo una mano a Hanami, para que se levantase.

Cuando bajaban las escaleras Hanami miraba atenta todos los movimientos de Kanae. Esta al darse cuanta sonrió suavemente. Esta chica es muy atenta y cariñosa. Pensó Kanae.

Cuando llegaron al pie de las escaleras, Kaede y Hideaki les esperaban. Hideaki parecía la versión adulta de Kaede, aunque los sus ojos eran verdes. Los ojos azules de Kaede, este los había heredado de su madre.

Hanami se inclinó un poco ante Hideaki, al hacerlo se mareó un poco, no obstante intentó disimularlo, aunque los otros lo notaron.

Mientras cenaban, charlaban un pocosobre tonterías, bueno Kaede solo asentía; si no fuera porqué tenía los ojos abiertos, cualquiera diría que estaba durmiendo. Esto molestaba a Hanami.

Seguro que se cree demasiado bueno como para comer y hablar con una criada, bueno futura criada. Pensó Hanami mirando de reojo a Kaede. Muy bien pues a este juego yo también se jugar. Le voy a ignorar todo lo que pueda.

Esta tía está loca! Pensó Kaede notando las malas vibraciones que desprendía Hanami hacia él. Es una do'aho. Do'aho! Repitió esta vez en voz alta.

Kaede! Exclamaron los padres de él.

Teme Kitsune! Exclamó Hanami poniéndose de pie de golpe, tuvo que sujetarse a la mesa para no caer.

Los tres Rukawa's se sorprendieron ante esto. Esta chica no solo no se derretía ante Kaede, sino que encima le plantaba cara.

Cuando Hanami se dio cuanta de que había estallado e insultado al hijo de sus jefes, se sonrojó.

Será mejor que me vaya, no creo que sea buena idea trabajar aquí. Murmuró Hanami yendo hacia la salida.

Hideaki se levantó como el rayo y con dos zancadas estaba ante Hanami.

¿Qué? A que no sabías que yo jugaba en el mismo equipo de básquet que Keisuke. Dijo Hideaki altivo.

Papá nunca dijo nada. Murmuró Hanami. Kanae se dio cuanta de cómo se había referido al hombre al que hacía unas horas había negado como padre. Ahora si me disculpa debo irme antes de que anochezca más. A Youhei no le gustaría que caminara sola de noche por ahí.

Kaede se molestó. ¿Quién es Youhei y que derecho tiene sobre mi do'aho. Cuando se dio cuenta de que había pensado quiso abofetearse.

¿Youhei? Preguntó Hideaki.

Sí, siempre dice que si me busco problemas para pelearme, él quiere estar presente, e ir de noche sola…

Es buscar pelea…Terminó Hideaki.

Así es. Respondió Hanami.

Pues Youhei no de debe preocuparse, porqué yo creo que eres la adecuada para este trabajo. Dijo Hideaki mirando de reojo a Kaede. Esta chica seguro que no se entretendrá babeando por mi hijo. Pensó. Además como ya has visto tenemos una pista de básquet; no creo que en otro sitio encuentres esta oportunidad. Dijo sonriente.

¿No deberían estar enfadados por insultar a su hijo? Pensó confusa, la pelirroja. Un montón de interrogantes aparecieron en la cabeza de la chica.

Está bien! Pero si él (señala a Kaede), me llama do'aho o algo parecido, yo le llamaré kitsune. Dijo cruzando los brazos y haciendo morros, igual que una niña pequeña. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho, se tapó la boca con las manos, y sus mejillas se tiñeron de un rojo intenso.

Kaede lanzó un gruñido, pero sus padres rieron.

Trato hecho! Exclamó Hideaki extendiendo la mano a Hanami. Ella correspondió el gesto y sonrió.

Esa noche Hideaki estaba revisando unos papeles en su despacho cuando sonó el teléfono.

Hideaki Rukawa¿Quién es?

¿Te suena el nombre Keisuke Sakuragi?

Hola! No te había reconocido, espera te paso con Hanami…Dijo entusiasmado Hideaki.

No, quiero hablar contigo. Dijo Keisuke.

Hideaki no se extrañó, sabía que la relación padre-hija, en estos momentos no era muy buena.

Bueno tú ya sabes que cuando los padres de Hanami murieron hace 5 años, la adopté. El motivo por el cual te propuse esto es porqué ella siempre se está metiendo en problemas; le gusta tanto pelearse como el básquet. La última vez casi termina en coma…Keisuke se detuvo pensando en la angustia que paso al ver a Hanami en aquella cama medio muerta. Así que pensé que si estaba todo el día ocupada…

No se metería en líos. Terminó por él Hideaki.

Sí, pero tú sabes que yo trabajo, y no puedo vigilarla. A veces tengo turnos de noche y eso. Siento mucho causarte problemas pero…

Tranquilo, me gusta tenerla aquí. Además será divertido. Dijo Hideaki pensando en Kaede.

Oi! Tú me ocultas algo! Se quejó Keisuke como un niño pequeño.

Digo que será divertido tener otra adolescente en casa. Ya sabes que Kaede es…es… bueno es Kaede. Ehehehe! Dijo un poco nervioso Hideaki.

Hn! De acuerdo de momento ganas tú. Pero esto no quedará así! Exclamó molesto el otro hombre.

Hahahaha! Tú no cambias. Rió Hideaki. La verdad es que padre e hija se parecían más de lo que a ninguno de los dos le gustaría admitir.

_**Continuará…**_


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Para desgracia para mí, y suerte para los personajes de Slam Dunk, ni ellos ni la serie me pertenecen.

Sumario: AU. Solo diré que en esta historia Hanamichi es una chica de verdad, ya sabéis con estrógenos y eso. Ruhana. (Sería raro que no lo fuese verdad?)

CAPÍTULO 3

Aaahhhhh! Llego tarde! Exclamó Hanami poniéndose el uniforme del instituto. Salió corriendo de la habitación y cuando llegó a las escaleras se deslizó por la barandilla de estás. Después de aterrizar, levantó la vista y se encontró con Hideaki, se quedó más blanca que la nieve, para luego ponerse como un tomate.

Ehehehehe! Es que…yo…bueno…tenía prisa…y…bueno…Dijo nerviosa. Em! Oh! Debo irme llego tarde. Adiós! Se despidió y salió corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo. Menuda forma de empezar el día. Pensó Hanami.

Muy interesante! Dijo Hideaki .

¿Él qué? Preguntó Kanae acercándose a su marido.

Hanami lleva el uniforme femenino de Shohoku, y si mal no recuerdo ha ingresado en el equipo de básquet.

¡Es injusto! Exclamó ella. Ante la confusión de su marido continuó. Nos perderemos su expresión cuando se enteren, de que van el mismo instituto y que son compañeros de equipo!

¡Es verdad¿Y si enviamos a Kimura para que les fotografíe, no mejor que les grave? Propuso Hideaki. Unas orejas y rabo de zorro apareciendo en su cuerpo.

Cariño, no se que haría sin ti. Dijo Kanae colgándose del cuello del Kitsune Senior.

Tal y como predijeron los padres de Kaede, cuando los dos conejillos de indias se encontraron. Hanami pegó un grito que casi rompió los cristales y Kaede abrió los ojos de forma exagerada.

Youhei al oír el grito corrió hacia Hanami; cuando llegaba al sitio vio que Hanami miraba sorprendida y molesta a un chico y que luego se marchaba sin decir nada. Pocos segundos después un ejército de chicas se concentraron alrededor de ese chico. Pero el las ignoraba, solo miraba como se marchaba Hanami.

¿Qué diablos ocurre aquí? Dijo Youhei.

Cuando Youhei llegó a su clase, Hanami ya le estaba esperando. Lo agarró por el brazo y se lo contó todo.

Kaede respiró tranquilo al ver que la pelirroja estaba en otra clase.

En la hora del almuerzo Youhei y Hanami estaban en la terraza hablando.

No le odio, solo me saca de mis casillas. Es un egoísta, egocéntrico y un creído. Refunfuñó ella.

Youhei solo sonreía mirando como Hanami criticaba hasta quedarse sin aliento a Kaede Rukawa.

Pues cuando Hanami se entere de que está en el equipo y está considerado el mejor novato del año, esto va a parecer Troya. Pensó Youhei, al recordar la información que había conseguido después de presenciar el _cariñoso_ encuentro.

Y efectivamente! Cuando Hanami entró en el gimnasio y vio a Kaede, después de salir del trance provocado por la sorpresa, tuvo que dar un cabezazo mortal a la pared para que no estallara la Tercera Guerra Mundial.

Los de primer año se colocaron en fila ante un chico con gafas y una chica con un abanico de papel. Hanami tuvo la sensación de que ella y el abanico, se encontrarían a menudo.

Hola soy Kiminobu Kogure, el subcapitán del equipo y ella, (señaló a la chica) es Ayako, la manager. Akagi, el capitán no está, ahora mismo; pero de todos modos vamos a empezar. Primero que todo presentaros. Dijo amablemente Kogure.

Todos los novatos se presentaron diciendo su nombre, altura, peso, posición de juego, etc. Y entonces le tocó a Hanami.

Me llamo Hanami Sakuragi, tengo 16 años, vengo del instituto de Wako (no se si se escribe así), mido 1'75m y en lo que se refiere a mi peso; no te importa lo más mínimo. Entendido cuatro-ojos. Ah! Se me olvidaba mi posición es la de base o escolta.

Al instante Ayako atizó a Hanami con su abanico. Kogure, no haciendo caso a lo dicho por la pelirroja, la saludó amablemente. Mucho gusto de conocerte Hanami Sakuragi.

Hanami sonrió cariñosamente. Lo mismo digo cuatro ojos y puedes llamarme Hanami.

De acuerdo, tú puedes llamarme cuatro ojos. Dijo riendo suavemente Kogure.

Entonces entró en el gimnasio un chico muy alto y corpulento. Este se dirigió al Kogure y Ayako, habló con ellos y luego se presentó.

Soy Takenori Akagi, y soy el capitán del equipo.

Es muy alto! Dijo un novato.

Y está muy cachas. Dijo otro.

Es un gorila. Dijo Hanami, todos se giraron hacia ella.

A Akagi le salió una vena en la frente, luego intentó golpear a Hanami en la cabeza, pero esta lo esquivó como si nada.

Hohoho! Rió un hombre mayor desde la puerta.

Entrenador Anzai! Dijeron Akagi y Kogure.

¿Entrenador? Pero si parece una albóndiga. Dijo Hanami inspeccionando de arriba abajo al hombre y sobando la panza del hombre, quien solo reía.

¿Cómo ha llegado ahí tan deprisa? Preguntó sorprendida Ayako.

Hohoho¿Cómo te llamas? Preguntó Anzai.

Hanami Sakuragi. Respondió ella sonriendo.

¿Sakuragi? Preguntó serio el hombre. Esto sorprendió a todos los de segundo y tercero.

¿Eres familia de Keisuke Sakuragi?

Es mi padre. Respondió Hanami mirando sospechosa al hombre.

Genial! Rukawa y Sakuragi, pensaba que no volvería a ver esta combinación nunca más. Pensó Anzai.

Bueno ahora quiero que los de primero jueguen contra los de segundo y tercero. ¿Dónde están Miyagi y Mitsui? Preguntó a Ayako.

Dijeron que llegarían un poco tarde. Mire ya están aquí! Dijo sonriente Ayako.

Lo sentimos. Dijeron los dos recién llegados al mismo tiempo.

No pasa nada, llegáis a tiempo para jugar contra los de primero. Dijo Anzai.

Cuando Mitsui vio a Hanami se quedó helado. Tu! Exclamó señalándola cuando reaccionó.

Vaya Michy, así que juegas al básquet. Dijo sorprendida Hanami.

Sí. ¿Debo entender que ya no estás metida en peleas? Preguntó Mitsui.

No, y no es por gusto, te lo aseguro. Pero de todas formas , no puedo pelearme si estoy en el equipo, así que…Dijo ella cruzando los brazos.

Aha! Me sorprende que te hayas recuperado tan rápido. Oí que casi te dejan en coma. Dijo Mitsui. Kaede al oí esto miró fijamente a Hanami.

Solo porqué me apuñalaron por la espalda. Literalmente hablando. Pero ahora no quiero hablar de eso, juegas o que? Tanteó ella.

Creí que nunca lo dirías. Respondió Mitsui.

El partido lo ganaron los veteranos por 3 puntos, gracias a un triple de Mitsui en el último momento.

Youhei le ofreció una toalla y agua a la pelirroja.

Chica has jugado bien, teniendo en cuenta tu rescate espectacular. Bromeó Youhei.

Baka! Susurró ella, mientras se limpiaba el sudor.

Mito! Exclamó Miyagi.

Hola Ryota, vaya esto parece una convención de ex-gangsters. Bromeó Youhei.

Si, la verdad es que sí. Pero tú aún lo eres. Dijo Ryota.

Eso también es verdad. Pero hasta que Hana-chan no se decida a volver, estaré de vacaciones. Itai! Exclamó Youhei sobándose el chichón, después de que Hanami le pegara un cabezazo mortal.

No me llames así. Se quejó la pelirroja.

¡Que carácter! Pensó todo el mundo.

_**Continuará…**_

****

**_N/A: Aquí está el tercer capítulo. Se que dije que no sería Yaoi. Pero es que tira mucho. Digamos que habrá un pareja yaoi, no la principal. Pero esta pareja tendrá cierta importancia en la historia. Si no lo dije antes, es porqué aún no lo había escrito. En principio en este fic no tendría que haber Yaoi, pero luego a medida que empecé a escribir salió. Siento mucho si a alguien le molesta. Os juro que no era mi intención. _**

**_Respuestas de reviews en el perfil._**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Para desgracia para mí, y suerte para los personajes de Slam Dunk, ni ellos ni la serie me pertenecen.

Sumario: AU. Solo diré que en esta historia Hanamichi es una chica de verdad, ya sabéis con estrógenos y eso. Ruhana. (Sería raro que no lo fuese verdad?)

CAPÍTULO 4

Después de que Hanami y Youhei se marcharan, Akagi hizo un tercer grado a Mitsui y Miyagi, sobre la pelirroja y su amigo.

Kaede después de obtener toda la información posible se fue a su casa. En la entrada se encontró que Hanami y Youhei, aún charlaban.

Bueno será mejor que entre. Tengo un montón de cosas por hacer; trabajo, deberes y todo eso. Dijo Hanami.

Si, ya me imagino. Adiós Guapa! Se despidió Youhei besando en la mejilla, a Hanami. Cuando ya se había alejado unos pasos, Hanami le llamó.

Youhei! Si pudieses averiguar algo sobre papa… Dijo Hanami mirando el suelo.

Ahora mismo voy a hablar con él, tranquila parecerá que no te interesas por él. Dijo aún sin girarse, entonces empezó a caminar otra vez.

Hanami miró al cielo unos segundos, entonces notó que no estaba sola. ¿Quieres algo? Preguntó más que nada para deshacerse de Kaede. La verdad es que no estaba de humor para pelear.

¿Traes a mi casa a tu novio? Preguntó Kaede sin interés aparente, pero celoso en realidad.

No es mi novio y en caso de que lo fuera; no estábamos en tu casa, sino en la calle. Luego Hanami entró en la casa.

Cuando ya eran las 4 de la madrugada, Kaede se despertó con un ruido familiar procedente del jardín. Miró por la ventana y vio a Hanami practicando sus lanzamientos. Por el cansancio de la chica ya debía hacer 2 o 3 horas que estaba entrenando. No fallaba ni uno.

No me extraña que siempre llegue tarde al instituto. Dijo para si mismo.

No eres quien para hablar. Dijo su padre desde la puerta.

¿Cómo jugaba su padre? Preguntó Kaede ignorando a Hideaki.

Era como ella, tenía energía para parar un tren, era rápido como la luz, y era un excelente jugador, y aún lo es, solo tienes que fijarte en el nivel de ella. Hanami empezó a jugar hace 5 años cuando Keisuke la adoptó, y no ha jugado en ningún equipo, así que todo lo que sabe, se lo ha enseñado su padre.

Seguramente ella empezó a jugar para hacerle feliz a él.

¿Crees que se mete en peleas para llamar la atención de su padre? Preguntó Kaede.

Puede que al principio sí, pero creo que hay algo más. Seguramente quiere demostrar a todos y a ella misma, que es fuerte. Dijo Hideaki. Además alejando así a la gente, no hace falta preocuparse por si pierde a alguien. ¿No estás de acuerdo conmigo, Kaede? Preguntó Hideaki, con segundas intenciones.

Hn! No se de que me hablas. Respondió el chico.

Claro, perdona debo confundirme con otra persona.

A la mañana siguiente Hanami parecía un zombi, durmió en todas las clases.

Lo que nos faltaba la versión femenina de Rukawa. Comentó uno de los profesores.

Tienes razón, por si acaso no la despertemos, no fuera que ella también nos atizara.

A la hora del entrenamiento, la pelirroja ya estaba completamente recuperada. Estaba calentando cuando el Sr. Anzai se le acercó.

¿Cómo está tu padre? Preguntó el hombre.

Hanami paró de calentar, pero continuó sin mirar a la cara a Anzai. No lo se, hace días que no lo veo. No me importa lo que haga y yo tampoco le importo a él. Dijo con una voz fría.

Anzai no se sorprendió ya que había hablado con el padre de la chica. No creo que con eso consigas engañar a nadie. No se si lo sabes, pero tu padre a tu edad era como tu, le encantaba pelear, al igual que a su hermano. Cuando en una pelea lo perdió, dejó de luchar, solo le quedó el básquet. Tal vez tenga miedo de perderte. Dijo el Sr.Anzai.

¿Por qué no me ha dicho nada? Preguntó Hanami, ahora mirando cara a cara al hombre.

Quizás tenga miedo de que le consideres débil. Os parecéis más de lo que te imaginas.

¿Usted entrenó a mi padre? Preguntó Hanami.

No, por desgracia él y el padre de Rukawa estaban en otro equipo. Respondió Anzai.

Entonces¿como sabe tanto sobre él? Preguntó curiosa.

El padre de Keisuke era mi mejor amigo. Respondió Anzai sonriendo nostálgicamente.

Usted…usted¿cree que debería volver a casa? Preguntó Hanami.

No, de momento no, que entiendas no significa que aceptes, y si de verdad eres como tu padre, y se que lo eres…Necesitas madurar, además…

Además¿que? Preguntó Hanami. Oi¿Me estás llamando inmadura gordito! Exclamó Hanami.

Anzai la miró diciendo, _¿hace falta que te conteste?_. Hanami se sonrojó. Además creo que así tú y Rukawa os entenderéis mejor. Los dos sois muy buenos, pero si queréis que Shohoku gane, tendréis que confiar el uno con el otro. Tu por no haber jugado nunca con un equipo, y él, por su carácter; sois muy individualistas, y eso no es bueno.

El solo confía en si mismo, es un creído. Nunca habla con nadie. Se quejó la pelirroja.

Yo diría que habla más contigo que con cualquiera de los que estamos aquí. Dijo Anzai.

Hanami pensó en lo que le había dicho Anzai. Tal vez el kitsune no sea tan malo. Se dijo para si. Entonces miró a Kaede, al otro lado del gimnasio, sus miradas se cruzaron. Estuvieron mirándose fijamente unos segundos. Hanami se sonrojó, y desvió la mirada. No sabía porqué lo había hecho, o más bien no quería saberlo.

Dentro de dos días tenemos un partido de práctica contra el Shoyo…

¿El Shoyo de Kenji Fujima? Preguntó Hanami.

Sí, veo que te has informado. Así me gusta. Bueno ahora te dejo. Anzai se fue dejando a Hanami en su mundo.

Menudo pollo que se va armar, al kitsune no le va a gustar…Un momento¿A mi que me importa el que le guste o no al Kitsune? Y ¿Por qué tendría que importarle lo que yo hiciera o dejara de hacer! Se regañó mentalmente la pelirroja.

Hanami¿Qué te pasa? Preguntó Youhei desde la grada.

Dentro de dos días jugamos contra el Shoyo. Dijo Hanami masajeándose la frente.

Jo-der! Esto yo no me lo pierdo! Exclamó Youhei.

¿Tienes algún problema con alguien del Shoyo? Preguntó Ryota. Detrás de él estaban Rukawa, Mitsui, Ayako y Kogure. Pero Hanami no se dio cuenta, sino habría acabado la conversación allí mismo.

No, no tiene ningún problema. Si ella es muy amiga de Fujima. En realidad son más que amigos. ¿Eh! Hanami? Preguntó Youhei burlón.

Rompimos hace dos meses, y eso no tiene nada que…Hanami se dio cuenta de la audiencia, y se puso como un tomate.

¿Saliste con Fujima? Preguntaron todos menos Kaede.

N/A: Hola a todo el mundo. Bien como veis no he tardado en actualizar. Lo he hecho en los dos fics. No se ultimamente le he tomado cariño al Suplente, es que es muy mono. Pero no tanto como Hana-chan, eso está claro! Los reviews están contestados en el perfil. Espero que os guste. Deu!

_**Continuará…**_


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Para desgracia para mí, y suerte para los personajes de Slam Dunk, ni ellos ni la serie me pertenecen.

Sumario: AU. Solo diré que en esta historia Hanamichi es una chica de verdad, ya sabéis con estrógenos y eso. Ruhana. (Sería raro que no lo fuese verdad?)

CAPÍTULO 5

Sí¿que pasa¿Es un delito o que? Les espetó ella.

No, no pasa nada, siempre que esto no te impida jugar al 100. Dijo Akagi, intentado sonar normal, pero la verdad es que la pelirroja le daba un poco de miedo cuando se ponía así, le recordaba a Ayako.

Mi relación con Ken, no afectará mi juego. Dijo Hanami más calmada.

¿Le llamas Ken? Preguntó Ryota. Kenji Fujima es uno de los mejores bases de la prefactura, me resulta difícil que alguien le llame _Ken._ Pensó.

En realidad le llama Ken-chan, y él la llama Hana-chan. Dijo divertido Youhei, mientras miraba a Rukawa, y no se sorprendió cuando este frunció el ceño y enseñó los colmillos. Esto ve a ser la bomba! Pensó. El chico había aprovechado la conmoción para bajar, y presenciar el espectáculo en primera fila.

Youhei Mito! Exclamó Hanami a punto de romperle la cara, y lo habría hecho se Mitsui no la hubiese sujetado.

Después de esto nadie hizo más preguntas, apreciaban demasiado su vida.

Ese día Hanami tenía el día libre, así que se quedó a entrenar un poco más. Kaede también se quedó.

Entrenaban cada uno a un extremo de la pista. Pero en un momento dado, cuando Hanami se quiso dar cuenta, tenía a su espalda, a Kaede.

¿Le quieres? Preguntó Kaede de repente.

Hanami iba a decirle 4 cosas, pero la mirada de Kaede la detuvo. ¿Cómo se que siente con solo mirarlo¿Y por qué diablos me importa? Pensó confusa. Al final decidió responder. Sí, le quiero. Pero no lo amo. Ahora ya no.

¿En dos meses? Preguntó molesto Kaede.

No, en un año, cuando me di cuenta de que yo solo era un salvavidas. La verdad es que dudo de que nunca me quisiera como algo más que una amiga. Le gustaba, pero nada más. Dijo triste.

A Kaede se le pasó el enfado de golpe, aunque después quiso matar a cierto capitán del Shoyo. ¿Por qué seguiste con él?

Porqué me necesitaba, además si no estaba a su lado¿Cómo iba a ayudarle con la persona que él realmente ama? Dijo Hanami fijamente a Kaede.

¿Por qué?

Porqué cuando quieres alguien, deseas que sea feliz, aunque sea con otra persona. Dijo Hanami.

Eso, o que no le querías lo suficiente como para luchar por él. Dijo Kaede, y entonces quiso darse una patada a si mismo. Seré idiota! La estoy empujando en brazos de otro hombre!

Te equivocas, ellos se aman, lo se. Kenji cree que cortamos porqué estoy con alguien más, te agradecería que no dijeras nada de esto nadie. Ni siquiera Youhei lo sabe. No se porqué he confiado en ti. Dijo. Mentira, si lo se. Y eso es lo que más rabia me da. Pensó Hanami marchándose de ahí.

Se lo has dicho porqué te gusta y seguramente, es algo más que eso. La única diferencia entre sus malditas fans y tú, es que ellas son sinceras y se expresan. Le decía una voz en sui cabeza a la pelirroja.

No, no es verdad. Ellas no lo conocen! Se defendió.

Tu solo lo conoces desde hace unos días. Y hasta hace unas horas decías que te sacaba de tus casillas. Le dijo la voz.

Hanami caminaba por la calle peleando consigo misma, sin darse cuenta de que Kaede, tan solo estaba unos pasos por detrás de ella.

¿Y sabes por que es así? Preguntó burlona la voz.

No…no, no lo se. Contestó ella.

Sí, si lo sabes. Sabes que desde el mismo instante que lo viste te atrapó…

No, no es verdad…

Si, si lo es. Por eso te molestaste cuando no te hablaba, por eso te enfureciste cuando te llamó Do'aho. No soportabas la idea de que él te despreciara…

Para…No sigas, por favor…Suplicó en un susurró Hanami.

No, me detendré hasta que admitas lo que sientes. Cuando te diste cuenta de lo mucho que te importaba y de lo insignificante que eres para él, intentaste alejarlo.

No…mientes, él me habla…el gordito dijo…

Anzai solo quiere ganar. Admítelo Hanami, el no te quiere ni te querrá jamás, al igual que Kenji tampoco lo hizo, prefirió a otro hombre antes que a ti! Y por si fuera poco tu le ayudaste a conquistarlo. Eres estúpida! El único hombre que te quiere y te querrá jamás es tu padre, y vas tú y lo alejas de ti, aunque seguramente solo siente lástima por ti. Estás sola! Sola…Sola…

No! Gritó Hanami y después de desmayó. Kaede corrió hacia ella, preocupado, la cogió en brazos y la llevó a casa. Se sorprendió de ver los ojos de la pelirroja llenos de lágrimas.

Cuando llegaron a casa, Kanae y Hideaki se preocuparon mucho, y más cuando no pudieron localizar al padre de la chica.

Mientras la voz seguía atormentando a Hanami, en sus sueños. Estás sola…sola…Era lo único que decía la voz, pero esto era suficiente para hacerla llorar en sueños.

Hanami despertó ya de madrugada, notó como un brazo estaba sobre su abdomen, como si la abrazara. Abrió los ojos esperando encontrar a su padre, pero quien estaba a su lado era Kaede.

Kit…Kitsune! Digo Rukawa que…

Kitsune está bien. Dijo Kaede incorporándose un poco, le dolía la espalda por estar sentado en una silla durante horas.

Lo…lo siento. Dijo Hanami al notar la mueca de dolor.

No pasa nada. Iré a avisar a tu padre, acaba de llegar ahora. Intentó levantarse pero una mano en su brazo le detuvo.

No…no te vayas. Casi suplicó ella.

¿Me prefieres a mí en lugar de tu padre? Preguntó Kaede extrañado.

No quiero que me haga preguntas. Respondió ella.

Así que solo es eso. Dijo decepcionado Kaede.

No es verdad…yo…yo. Mierda no se como…Intentaba explicarse Hanami, pero las palabras no salían, tenía demasiado miedo.

Tu padre me dijo que le avisara. Dicho esto Kaede salió de la habitación, antes de que ella pudiera impedírselo.

Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, Keisuke entró en la habitación y la abrazó.

_**Continuará…**_

N/A¿Que os ha parecido? Ya dije que la pareja Yaoi era muy frecuente. Si no os gustan las historias con un poco de drama, tanquilizaos, de momento solo será el final de este capi y el principio del otro. Después todo se desmadrará otra vez. Y ahora si me disculpais voy a contestar treviews en el perfil. Nos leemos.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Para desgracia para mí, y suerte para los personajes de Slam Dunk, ni ellos ni la serie me pertenecen.

Sumario: AU. Solo diré que en esta historia Hanamichi es una chica de verdad, ya sabéis con estrógenos y eso. Ruhana. (Sería raro que no lo fuese verdad?)

CAPÍTULO 6

Hana-chan¿Qué te ha pasado¿No estarás haciendo otra vez una de esas dietas estúpidas verdad? Pregunto Keisuke, pasando de preocupado a preocupado-cabreado.

Hanami que hasta ahora se había dejado abrazar, se soltó bruscamente, y le dio la espalda a Keisuke. Si has venido a regañar ya te puedes ir por donde has venido! Dijo molesta.

Lo siento¿vale? Pero me has puesto muy nervioso. ¿Me dirás que te ha pasado? Preguntó casi suplicante.

¿Por qué no me habías dicho que perdiste un hermano con las peleas¿Por qué todo el mundo sabe cosas menos yo¿Se supone que soy tu hija, no? Hanami aún no le miraba a la cara. Si me lo hubieses dicho…

No habría cambiado nada. Hasta que no admitas que como todo el mundo necesitas alguien a tu lado, y que no hace falta que demuestres nada a nadie, todo será inútil.

Tu solo me tienes lástima, no me quieres, nunca lo has hecho. Solo soy una carga de la cual no sabes como deshacerte! Dijo Hanami casi llorando.

¿Quién te ha dicho tal desfachatez? Preguntó Keisuke agarrando a Hanami por los hombros y obligándola a mirarle a los ojos.

Nadie! Pero es obvio! Si no fuera así aunque yo no te hubiera hablado en mil años habrías estado a mi lado. Se quejó la pelirroja.

¿Cómo te atreves a decir algo así¿Crees que no me hacías daño cuando no me hablabas¿Huh? Cada silencio, cada vez que me ignorabas, cada lágrima que derramabas eran como puñales que se clavaban en mi corazón! Y cuando te vi en aquella cama, más muerta que viva…¿No entiendes que…que? Hanami yo te amo, eres lo único que me importa. ¿Por qué…Por que no quieres…quieres entenderlo? Keisuke soltó a Hanami se dejó caer al suelo y empezó a llorar desconsoladamente.

Papá! Papá! Perdóname! Suplicó la pelirroja abrazando al hombre.

Estuvieron unos minutos así. Entonces Keisuke se secó las lágrimas y sonrió a su hija.

¿Esto quiere decir que puedo volver a casa? Preguntó Hanami con ojos de perrito aporreado, aunque en verdad quería estar cerca de Kaede.

Keisuke estuvo unos momentos callado. Hasta el curso que viene no, quiero que el equipo se convierta en algo tan vital para ti que no vuelvas a pelear jamás, además Kanae y Hideaki están muy a gusto contigo, y por último necesitas arreglar las cosas con el hijo de mi amigo.

Hanami bajó la cabeza, sabía que tarde o temprano debía enfrentarse a Kaede. Papá!

¿Si?

Hay algo que no te he contado sobre lo mío con Ken. Dijo un poco nerviosa.

¿Te refieres a lo de que es gay? Keisuke al ver la cara de espanto de su hija por un momento creyó que había hecho mal en descubrirse, pero luego cuando ella afirmó con la cabeza se tranquilizó.

¿Cómo?

Ehehehe! Rió nervioso Keisuke con una mano detrás de la cabeza.

Entonces Hanami por instinto empezó a cabrearse. Papaaaaa…

Verás…Etto…Ehehehe!...Cuando estabas en el hospital, para calmarte el dolor te dimos un medicamento y…uno de los efectos secundarios…ya sabes eso que pasa…pues actuó como una especie de suero de la verdad…y…

¿Me interrogaste cuando estaba inconsciente! Exclamó furiosa.

Fue sin querer! Se defendió el hombre colocando las manos como escudo.

¿Sin querer? Pues mira que si lo haces aposta! Hanami cruzó los brazos.

Quería saber que te había pasado, además Nana-chan me dijo que así te conocería mejor y…Mierda!

¿Quién es Nana-chan? Preguntó Hanami con los ojos entrecerrados.

Cuando vio las mejillas coloradas de su padre una sonrisa pícara se asomó a sus labios. Tienes novia! Exclamó la pelirroja.

No es verdad! Se defendió Keisuke cruzando los brazos como momentos ante lo había hecho su hija y haciendo morritos.

Si claro! Solo te acuestas con ella! Dijo sarcástica la pelirroja.

HANAMI! Gritó Keisuke e intentó agarrarla pero la chica saltó de la cama y salió corriendo de la habitación.

Los Rukawa miraban sorprendidos como Keisuke perseguía a su hija por todo el piso de arriba.

Hanami viendo como si se quedaba arriba sería atrapada se deslizó por las escaleras y fue corriendo a utilizar a Hideaki como escudo.

Ven aquí mocosa deslenguada! Dijo Keisuke bajando las escaleras de 3 en 3.

Venga Papá! Es saludable hablar con alguien de la vida de pareja. Dijo divertida Hanami.

No voy hablar de mi vida sexual con mi hija! Exclamó Keisuke. Kanae y Kaede se sonrojaron mientras Hanami y Hideaki se rieron.

¿Entonces admites que tienes una? Preguntó Hanami al borde de carcajearse.

HANAMIIIIIII! Gritó rojo como la grana Keisuke.

Ahora si que nadie pido contenerse, los 3 Rukawa y la pelirroja se estaban muriendo de la risa.

Finalmente Keisuke viendo como su amigo estaba dispuesto a defender a Hanami, decidió darse por vencido.

Hn! Voy a tirar todos tus comics a la basura! Dijo Keisuke molesto.

Hanami se quedó blanca como la pared de golpe. Papá! Venga era broma, tu también bromeas sobre mis novios.

¿Novios en plural? Pensó furioso Kaede.

Hn! Ya me has oído. Y olvídate de la moto!

NNOOOOOO! Gritó Hanami.

Kanae y Hideaki se estaban tronchando viendo la cara de malas pulgas de su hijo, por el comentario de los "novios"; y la discusión padre-hija.

Cariño, adoro esa pelirroja! Dijo Hideaki.

Entonces Kaede le fulminó con la mirada.

Woo! Wooo! Tranquilízate hijo, yo con tu madre me basto y me sobro! Se defendió el pobre Hideaki.

Al final Hanami y su padre se perdonaron mutuamente. Pobre pelirroja ya temía por sus comics!

Pero¿Quién es Nana-chan¿Cómo reaccionará Hanami al ver de nuevo a Ken y al novio de este¿Y que hará Kaede?

_**Continuará…**_


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Para desgracia para mí, y suerte para los personajes de Slam Dunk, ni ellos ni la serie me pertenecen.

Sumario: AU. Solo diré que en esta historia Hanamichi es una chica de verdad, ya sabéis con estrógenos y eso. Ruhana. (Sería raro que no lo fuese verdad?)

N/A: Como ya habréis notado a veces, sino siempre me refiero a Fujima como Ken.

CAPÍTULO 7

Llegó el día del partido contra el Shoyo, Hanami estaba nerviosa, temía no poder disimular delante de Ken.

Al partido asistieron jugadores del Ryonan y también del Kainan.

Cuando los del Shoyo fueron al banquillo del Shohoku para saludar; Ken al ver a Hanami sonrió como un niño y fue corriendo a abrazarla. Esto sorprendió a todos los Shoyo, menos a Hanagata.

Hana-chan! Que alegría verte¿Eres una manager del Shohoku? Preguntó sonriente el chico.

Ño! Soy escolta y si Ryo-chín no juega, soy base. Nyahahaha! Contestó Hanami con su máscara de Tensai.

Oh! Que bien! Deseo enfrentarme a ti una vez más. Nos vemos guapa! Dicho esto Ken volvió a ser el chico serio y respetuoso que todos conocían. A la mayoría de los que habían escuchado la conversación les salió una gota detrás de la cabeza.

En las gradas Jin del Kainan llamó la atención de Maki, su capitán. Oye¿Eso que ha sido?

Y yo que se! Ese Fujima es más raro que un pingüino en el desierto del Sahara. Contestó Maki.

Por desgracia para él Hanami le oyó. Oi! Oyaji! Ken no es raro! Aquí el único raro eres tú, que con casi veinte y pico de años estás en el instituto! Exclamó zarandeando un puño la pelirroja.

Todo el gimnasio rugió en carcajadas.

Mona pelirroja! Maki-sempai no es ningún viejo, tiene 18 años! Exclamó Kiyota Nobunaga un Kainan de primero.

Cierra el pico mono salvaje! Se defendió Hanami.

Pelirroja! Akagi parece más mayor que yo! Dijo Maki. Entonces todos cayeron anime Style. Menos Kaede que esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y Hanami.

Ella miraba de Maki a Akagi una y otra vez. Tienes razón! Pero no te metas con el Gori! Solo yo puedo, que para eso es mi capitán! Dijo zarandeando otra vez el puño.

Akagi en cierta forma se sintió alagado, pero cuando recordó el resto de la frase intentó pegarle un Gori Punch a Hanami, pero esta lo esquivó y se escondió detrás de Mitsui.

Esto…Es hora de empezar. Dijo un poco descolocado el árbitro.

Hanami no salió en el 5 inicial. Así que estaba cabreada, por eso Ayako se sentó a su lado ya que los otros jugadores del Shohoku que estaban en el banquillo estaban aterrorizados.

Ken miraba un poco preocupado a Hanami, intuía que algo no iba bien. Pero no sabía exactamente el que. ¬¬º

A medida que avanzaba el partido la mala leche de Hanami aumentaba por momentos, incluso Ayako empezaba a ponerse nerviosa.

Así que Ken decidió utilizar medidas drásticas.

Hanagata, ven! Dijo el capitán del Shoyo. Quiero que…

Los ojos del centro del Shoyo se abrieron como platos. Iba a negarse pero la mirada de Ken se lo impidió.

Kaede miraba la escena y ató cabos. La complicidad entre los dos jugadores del Shoyo, el hecho que Hanagata no se sorprendiera por las acciones de Fujima. ¿El resto del equipo sabe de esta relación? Pensó Kaede.

Akagi y Kogure iba a hacer una de sus jugadas conjuntas cuando Hanagata le impidió el paso a Kogure haciendo falta.

El del Shoyo se aseguró de que la falta alejara del juego unos minutos a Kogure. Kogure extrañamente sonrió a Hanagata y Fujima, y entonces los dos jugadores del Shoyo supieron que les había descubierto.

Gracias! Dijo Fujima a Kogure.

No me las des. Ella es mejor que yo. Contestó el cuatro ojos.

Ya lo se. Espera no…

Tranquilo! No me he ofendido.

Cambio de jugador del Shohoku. Anunció el árbitro.

Cuando Hanami entró en la pista. El gimnasio quedó en un silencio de ultratumba.

Será una broma! Dijeron todos los del Ryonan menos uno, y ese era Sendoh, quien solo reía de forma enigmática.

Pero que…Exclamaron los del Kainan.

Hanami iba a hacer una de las suyas. Cuando Akagi le gritó…SAKURAGI!

SAKURAGI!Gritaron poniéndose de pie los entrenadores de Kainan y Ryonan.

No, no puede ser! Rukawa y Sakuragi. Pensaron.

Si, es mi chibi! Exclamó Keisuke desde las gradas.

Papa! Exclamó Hanami avergonzada.

Prepárate Shoyo, mi niña barrera la pista con vosotros. Nyahahahaha! Rió Keisuke.

Eso! Eso! Dijeron a coro Kanae y Hideaki.

Oh! Dios! Dijeron exasperados Hanami y Kaede.

Mientras Takato, el entrenador del Kainan y Taoka el entrenador de Ryonan, se pasaban una mano nerviosa por el pelo.

(N/A: Se que no lo he dicho antes pero los dos equipos, el Kainan y el Ryonan, estaban sentados juntos)

¿Qué…que pasa? Preguntó Uozumi el capitán del Ryonan.

Hace años Hideaki Rukawa y Keisuke Sakuragi eran la mejor pareja en pista que ningún equipo pudiera soñar. Por separado eran unos ases, pero juntos eran la bestia negra de cualquier equipo que se les cruzara. Y ahora la historia se repite.

Aunque la pelirroja sea una chica, viendo lo seguro y orgulloso que está Sakuragi, debe ser excelente. Además si os fijáis todos los del equipo la respetan, incluso Rukawa que tiene fama de pasar de todo. Contestó Taoka.

Hay que tomar nota! Dijo excitado un jugador del Ryonan llamado Hikoichi.

El partido se reanudó Hanami no podía saltar tan alto como los demás, pero no le hacía falta; en los rebotes que cogían los del Shoyo, ella dejaba que el contrario hiciera todo el trabajo y luego les quitaba la pelota de las manos. Y para más INRI, para los del Shoyo siempre se alejaba corriendo y con la misma frase…"Quien roba a un ladrón tiene 100 años de perdón". Por supuesto el "Nyahahaha!" no podía faltar.

A pesar de que aquello perjudicaba a su equipo, Fujima no podía evitar sonreír un poco.

Más adelante, en una jugada Akagi cometió una falta a Fujima y lo tiró a tierra.

Ken! Exclamó Hanami, corriendo hacia el capitán del Shoyo. Hanami quería ayudar al chico pero Hanagata se le adelantó. Este y la pelirroja se miraron fijamente unos segundos. Ahora te toca a ti. Dijo finalmente Hanami. Tanto Ken como Hanagata cogieron el doble sentido de la frase.

Gracias! Dijo Hanagata. Hanami solo le sonrió.

Akagi buscó la mirada de Hanami, como si quisiera pedirle perdón. Ella solo entrelazó su brazo derecho con el izquierdo de él. Vamos Gori! Aquí no hacemos nada, tenemos que preparar la defensa. Después de esto le soltó.

Akagi notó un escalofrío que le recorría la espalda, como por instinto se giró a su izquierda y se encontró con la mirada fulminante de Kaede Rukawa. Madre que pollo! Pensó el Gori.

Quedaban dos minutos para el final del partido. Hanami robó un rebote a un Shoyo, y salió corriendo como un rayo hacia la canasta contraria, en un instante llegó a su meta, pero Hanagata y otro jugador le barraban el paso, no podía arriesgarse a dar marcha atrás ni a hacer una entrada a canasta. Así que cogió impulso y saltó con todas sus fuerzas, se llevó por delante a los dos Shoyo's e hizo un Slam Dunk. Se quedó colgando de la canasta unos segundos y luego se dejó caer.

En el recinto solo se oía las respiraciones entrecortadas de los jugadores y el temblor de la canasta. De repente el gimnasio rugió en aplausos y gritos de soporte para la pelirroja.

ESA ES MI NIÑA!Gritó con lágrimas en los ojos Keisuke.

PAPAAAA! Gritó indignada y avergonzada Hanami. Después todo empezó a darle vueltas y finalmente perdió el conocimiento.

Kaede corrió hacia ella, pero Mitsui llegó primero. (N/A: Seguro que pensabais que iba a ser Fujima¿a que sí?)

En pocos segundos Hanami abrió los ojos. Entonces su estomago rugió. Ehehehe! Creo que es porqué hoy no he comido nada con los nervios. Ehehehe! Rió nerviosa.

Keisuke y Ken rodaron los ojos.

El partido se reanudó sin Hanami, Shohoku ganó de 2 puntos.

Después de despedirse de Ken y Hanagata, Hanami estaba sentada en un rincón de la pista Kaede quería acercarse a ella, pero alguien de le adelantó.

Hola! Saludó un chico con los cabellos de punta y con el chándal de Ryonan. ( Jijijiji, a que no adivináis quien es).

Hanami arqueó una ceja, el chico le resultaba familiar, pero no sabía de que. Hola¿Nos conocemos?

Tu a mi no, pero yo a ti sí. Hasta pronto! Después de esto el chico se fue.

Espera¿Cómo te llamas? Preguntó ella, poniéndose de pie.

Akira Sendoh.

Ah! Sí. El Kitsune siempre dice que te derrotará.

¿Huh¿Ki…Kitsune? Pregunto Akira confuso.

Exacto Erizo! Pero eso no pasará porqué seré yo quien te derrotaré. Ore wa Tensai. Nyahahaha! Rió Hanami haciendo la pose.

Akira solo sonrió de una forma que hizo ponerse colorada a la pelirroja.

Kaede estaba que echaba humo. Youhei se estaba partiendo el culo de risa. Keisuke, sacudía la cabeza diciendo una y otra vez "Coño". Y Hideaki, reía suavemente en su forma de Kitsune Señor.

_**Continuará…**_


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Para desgracia para mí, y suerte para los personajes de Slam Dunk, ni ellos ni la serie me pertenecen.

Sumario: AU. Solo diré que en esta historia Hanamichi es una chica de verdad, ya sabéis con estrógenos y eso. Ruhana. (Sería raro que no lo fuese verdad?)

CAPÍTULO 8

¿Por qué tenías que dejarme en ridículo delante de todo el mundo? ¿Cómo se te ocurre gritar "Esa es mi niña"? Se quejó cabreada Hanami.

Pero Hana-chan…No pude evitarlo, me sentí tan orgulloso de ti cuando hiciste aquella clavada. Dijo Keisuke entrando en el mundo de las fantasías de los planes que los padres tienen para sus hijos.

Hanami al ver que no sacaría nada bueno de aquella discusión dejó por zanjado el asunto. Dios! ¿Que he hecho yo para merecer esto? Preguntó Hanami mirando al techo.

A ver: Dices tacos; siempre estás, bueno estabas, buscando pelea, pones motes a todo el mundo…Iba recitando Youhei cuando recibió una mirada fulminante de la pelirroja.

Por cierto…He visto que tienes un nuevo ligue. Dijo Youhei destapando adrede la caja de los truenos.

Keisuke se puso nervioso. Hideaki sonrió pícaro. Kaede apretó los puños y enseñó los colmillos. Kanae miró sorprendida a la pelirroja. Y Hanami se sonrojó.

Yo no tengo ningún ligue! No se que pretende aquel tipo, pero le estoy cogiendo una manía, que no veas.

Kaede se alegró por esto, aunque no lo mostró. O eso pensó él, porqué su padre y Youhei lo cazaron a la primera.

Y según tú, ¿Qué quiere de ti? Preguntó Youhei echando más leña al fuego.

Hanami se mordió un poco la uña del pulgar derecho, mientras su brazo izquierdo rodeaba su cintura; luego se sentó en un sillón cruzando las piernas. Kaede tuvo que recorrer a todo su autocontrol para no besarla hasta la extenuación allí mismo.

Keisuke y los padres de Kaede, miraban a la pelirroja, con aquella mirada de los padres que se dan cuenta de que sus hijas ya son una mujer de verdad.

No lo se, pero algo me dice, que no me busca en ese forma. No me mira de aquella manera que miras a alguien cuando te gusta. La mirada de Ken era más intensa. Esto último creyó que no lo había dicho en voz alta.

Ya eran las 3 de la madrugada cuando Kaede se levantó a por un vaso de agua. Entonces oyó voces que provenían del despacho de su padre. Era Keisuke Y Hideaki.

Deberías decírselo. Dijo Hideaki.

No creo que sea lo mejor.

Kei le gusta que tengas pareja, si encima hace broma sobre tu vida sexual. Intentó convencerle su amigo.

No me lo recuerdes! Ahora en serio. Sabes que son dos cosas distintas. Defendió su postura Keisuke.

Tiene derecho a saberlo y lo sabes! Dijo al final Hideaki exasperado y enfadado.

Hide! Hay mucha diferencia de edad!

¿Desde cuando te importa eso? Le replicó Hideaki.

Kaede ya no quiso escuchar más, los engranajes de su cabeza empezaron a girar. Dios mío! Su padre está liado con el estúpido de Sendoh. Ahora todo cuadra, la reacción de mi padre y de Sakuragi-san. Entonces Kaede recordó las palabras de Hanami…" No lo se, pero algo me dice, que no me busca en ese forma. No me mira de aquella manera que miras a alguien cuando te gusta. La mirada de Ken era más intensa."

¿Pero y lo de Nana-chan? Le dijo una voz en su cabeza a Kaede.

Seguro que es su mote cariñoso. Es verdad que no tiene ningún sentido lógico. Pero yo tampoco se toda la historia. Pobre do'aho, primero Fujima y ahora su padre. No te preocupes Hana, yo estaré a tu lado, siempre. Aunque me odies, aunque me insultes y aunque me superes en el juego. Aishiteru Hana-chan. Mi Do'aho, Mi Hana.

_**Continuará…**_

N/A: Es muy cortito lo se. Pero así os dejo más intrigads. Nyahahaha! ¿Que os parece? Esta historia pasa de momentos cómicos a tristes y angustiosos. Me gusta eso de una de cal y otra de arena. Os espero en el próximo capi! Aix! Y pensar que hace una semana solo tenía los 3 primeros capis. Pero gracias a Nian y al Tensai, recuperé la inspiración. Nian ya sabe de qué hablo. ¿A que sí, moderadora talentosa?


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Para desgracia para mí, y suerte para los personajes de Slam Dunk, ni ellos ni la serie me pertenecen.

Sumario: AU. Solo diré que en esta historia Hanamichi es una chica de verdad, ya sabéis con estrógenos y eso. Ruhana. (Sería raro que no lo fuese verdad?)

CAPÍTULO 9

Hanami estaba sentada en el suelo, recostada sobre el tronco de un árbol. No mucha gente lo sabía, pero le encantaba leer novelas de policías al aire libre y sola. Entonces presintió que no estaba sola, alzando la vista se encontró con el rostro sonriente de Akira.

Hola! Saludó él animado.

Hola! Contestó ella, dejando de banda el libro. Aunque al principio la descolocó un poco cuando se conocieron, ahora Akira, le resultaba agradable. Se sentía bien con él. Normalmente cuando estaba cerca de chicos atractivos algo le decía que no se acercara mucho a ellos, para así no enamorarse. Pero con Akira era diferente, era como su algo el él le dijera que no existía "peligro".

¿Donde están tus guardaespaldas? Bromeó Akira.

¿Huh?

Me refiero a ese amigo tuyo, Youhei Mito; y a Rukawa, obviamente. Explicó Akira.

Hanami ya se había mentalizado, de que aquel chico seguramente sabía hasta la talla de sujetador que gastaba, así que contestó serenamente. Algo bastante inusual en ella, si no se tenía una relación muy estrecha con ella.

Youhei está con sus padres en Tokyo, y el Kitsune debe estar durmiendo o entrenando. Aunque no se porqué dices que el Rey de Hielo es mi guardaespaldas.

Contestó Hanami.

Bueno es obvio que se preocupa por ti.

Hmp! Solo porqué sabe que sin mí tal vez no ganemos el nacional. Esto lo dijo sin la máscara de Tensai.

¿De verdad crees eso? Preguntó Akira.

Supongo que no. Respondió sincera. Pero no has venido aquí a hablar de mí. ¿Por qué tú ya lo sabes todo no?

Tú talla de sujetador no! Bromeó Akira.

Hanami se sonrojó. Tengo la sensación que eso realmente no te interesa. Respondió serena, aunque conservando el rojo en sus mejillas.

Me conoces más bien de lo que me imaginaba. Dijo Akira sentándose a su lado.

Tú me interesas, pero no como mujer. Admitió el chico después de unos minutos de silencio.

Esa impresión me diste. Confesó ella.

¿Por qué crees que hago esto? Preguntó Akira.

Por miedo a que te rechace a ti o al vínculo que te une con mi padre. No se cual es, ni porqué opino esto, solo se que es así. Contestó ella mirándole fijamente a los ojo. Ahora fue el turno de Akira para sonrojarse.

¿Qué opinas de las relaciones entre persones de diferentes edades? Quiso preguntar Akira.

Si burro, tu haz eso y todo se irá a la mierda! Le reclamó una voz en su cabeza. Hanami¿Quieres…quieres ser mi amiga? Preguntó finalmente Akira.

Esto tomó por sorpresa a Hanami. No, y te diré porqué. Es verdad que no siempre se les cuenta todo a los amigos, pero entre algunas cosas y nada, hay un término medio. Aunque no me importa que de vez en cuando no encontremos para hablar, jugar o algo así. Contestó ella.

Akira sonrió, sabía que de momento no podía pedir mucho más.

Entonces Akira vio que Kaede se acercaba a donde estaban ellos, aunque no les había visto. Tengo que irme. Dijo de pronto.

¿Tienes miedo de Kaede? Preguntó Hanami divertida.

¿Ahora es Kaede? Contestó Akira con otra pregunta.

Sabes que lo es desde el principio. Confesó Hanami.

Tienes razón. Hahaha! Espero verte pronto¿conocida?

Conocida! Aceptó Hanami ofreciendo su mano derecha.

Akira la estrechó y luego se fue sin que Kaede lo viera.

Hey Rukawa! Llamó Hanami al chico de ojos zorrunos.

Kaede al verla trotó suavemente hacia ella, cuando llegó se sentó en frente.

Esta mañana no has entrenado en la cancha de casa. Dijo Kaede, casi reprochando.

Me apetecía leer con tranquilidad. Respondió Hanami. Kitsune…Rukawa…

Kitsune está bien. Interrumpió el chico. Al ver la sonrisa tímida de Hanami el también sonrió, cosa que sorprendió a la chica, pero que la alegró.

Tu…Tu sabes…que yo…que tu…Ahhhh! Échame una mano. Pidió exasperada. Y entonces Kaede la besó dulcemente en los labios.

Kaede se arrodilló a escasos centímetros de ella, la atrajo hacia su cuerpo y la abrazó por la cintura. Ella rodeó su cuello con los brazos, y acarició la nuca y cabellos del chico.

En unos segundos, el beso pasó de ser solo labios contra labios, a un beso, apasionado pero tierno, donde el uno exploraba la boca del otro.

Minutos después separaban sus bocas en busca de aire. Pero no sus cuerpos.

Tus admiradoras van a perseguirme hasta el fin de los tiempos. Bromeó Hanami.

Y los tuyos, hasta el fin de la eternidad.

Siempre tienes que tener la última palabra. Dijo ella.

Eso no es verdad. Y entonces Kaede se dio cuenta de que ella tenía razón. ¿Eso es malo?

Si eres tu, no. Contestó ella.

Me alegro!

(Disculpad la autora está indispuesta por sobrecarga de romanticismo. Akira: Como si esa tuviera jamás bastante de eso. Ha!)

Kaede se sentó recostado en el árbol con Hanami entre sus piernas, la espalda de la chica apoyada en su pecho, mientras el la rodeaba con sus brazos.

Unos metros más allá se encontraban un hombre y una mujer observándoles con prismáticos.

Hide-chan. ¿Cuántos nietos crees que tendremos? Preguntó la mujer.

No lo se Kanae, pero seguro que será o serán unos ases del básquet, al igual que sus padres y abuelos. Contestó Hideaki.

Tienes razón. Oye¿Qué crees que pasará con lo de Keisuke?

No se. Parece que Akira va bien. Pero nunca se sabe. Ya sabes que yo opinó que debería decirle la verdad a Hanami, por muy difícil que le resultara. Contestó él.

Si cariño, pero es su vida. Y tienes que respetar su decisión. Somos sus amigos y bebemos ayudarle en todo lo que podamos. Además de consuegros.

Además de consuegros! Coincidió él, riendo.

_**Continuará…**_


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Para desgracia para mí, y suerte para los personajes de Slam Dunk, ni ellos ni la serie me pertenecen.

Sumario: AU. Solo diré que en esta historia Hanamichi es una chica de verdad, ya sabéis con estrógenos y eso. Ruhana. (Sería raro que no lo fuese verdad?)

CAPÍTULO 10

Hanami despertó con el roce de algo suave en su mejilla izquierda. Cuando abrió los ojos ladeó un poco la cabeza y se encontró con la mirada de Kaede, el rostro del cual era adornado por una cálida sonrisa.

Si tus fans te vieran ahora, se lanzarían sobre ti, como moscas a la miel. Bromeó ella.

Hn! No tengo ningún motivo para sonreírles. Dijo Kaede recostando su cabeza contra el árbol.

Sería mejor irnos a casa tus padres deben preguntarse porqué no estás durmiendo en tu habitación. Dijo Hanami levantándose.

Saben que vine a buscarte.

¿Buscarme¿Ocurre algo?

Es sobre Sendoh y…Empezó Kaede, pero Hanami puso un dedo sobre los labios del chico.

Déjalo, se que tiene que ver con mi padre. Pero si él no me lo ha contado es porqué todavía no está preparado. Además ese erizo tampoco ha hecho nada malo. Dijo Hanami agarrando la mano derecha de Kaede y empezando a caminar.

Te gusta su compañía por lo que veo! Dijo molesto Kaede. Un momento! Estoy celoso de mi…mi…err…¿suegro! Pensó confundido.

No te voy a negar que me cae bien. Pero no en ese modo, kitsune! Dijo divertida Hanami.

Do'aho!

Teme Kitsune¿A quien le llamas Do'aho? Exclamó molesta la pelirroja.

Yo no veo a nadie más! Auch! Dijo Kaede, después de que la pelirroja le pisara con mala uva el pie.

Me voy! No quiero que una superestrella como tu, pierda el tiempo conmigo! Imbécil!. Soy una estúpida debí imaginarme que no cambiaría. Es verdad que yo le dije Kitsune, pero es diferente. Decía la pelirroja mientras se marchaba molesta.

¿Por qué es diferente? Preguntó Kaede a sus espaldas.

Porqué tú lo dices para insultar!

Como si tú no lo hicieras. Se defendió él.

Yo no lo hago para insultarte, solo que tus ojos me recuerdan a los de un zorro! Dijo Hanami.

Pues tu me recuerdas a un Do'aho. Mi Do'aho.

Yo no soy de nadie! Que te quede claro Rukawa. Exclamó aún enfadada Hanami. Genial ahora cree que es mi dueño. Pensó disgustada.

Suena mejor Kitsune, viniendo de ti. Dijo casi para si mismo, Kaede.

Arrggghhhh! Si te gusta el mote¿por qué te quejas? A los tíos no hay quien os entienda. Dijo exasperada Hanami.

No he dicho que me gustara, solo he dicho que suena mejor que Rukawa. Se defendió Kaede.

No quieres que te llame Rukawa; tampoco Kitsune, aunque antes has dicho que estaba bien que te llamara así. ¿Entonces como debo llamarte, huh¿Rukawa-sama, tal vez? Al igual que lo hacen las brujas de tu Shinetai. Contesta! No lo entiendo siempre consigue sacarme de mis casillas. Murmuró después en voz baja.

Kaede! Quiero que me llames Kaede. Dijo el chico.

Así te llama tu madre! Contestó Hanami más para fastidiar que para otra cosa.

Apuesto lo que quieras que con Fujima no tuviste este problema. Dijo sarcástico Kaede.

Eso es un golpe bajo y lo sabes. Pero tienes razón. Ken jamás fue un inmaduro como tú!

¿Por qué aún sigues llamándole Ken? Te recuerdo que te dejó por otro tío. Solo estas palabras salieron de la boca de Kaede. Hanami le abofeteó.

Puede que tengas razón. Pero al menos el me trataba con respeto y sabía que solo yo era mi dueña. Será mejor que olvidemos lo que pasó cuando nos encontramos esta mañana. Esto no va a ningún sitio.

Lo siento¿Vale? Yo no soy como "Ken". No como Sendoh. Soy el Rey de Hielo y soy tan estúpido de enamorarme de alguien como tú. A quien le gusta que le demuestren afecto y que le digan a todas horas que le quieres. Yo no soy así! Dijo Kaede al borde de las lágrimas.

Yo no he dicho que tengas que ser como ellos. Te quiero porqué tu eres tú. Pero eso no significa que me deje pisotear…mph! Casi gritaba Hanami hasta que Kaede la besó en los labios. Ella en seguida le correspondió.

Aishiteru Hana-chan! Susurró Kaede cuando dejaron de besarse.

Como vuelvas a llamarme así, solo te llamaré Kitsune o Kae-chan¿Te enteras? Dijo Hanami amenazante o eso quería ella.

Ha! Seguro que le cabreará mucho que alguien le llame Kae-chan! Pensó orgullosa Hanami. Nyahahaha! Watashi wa tensai!

Kae-chan me gusta, aunque Kae también. Siempre que me lo digas tú, claro. Dijo Kaede muy convencido después de pensarlo unos segundos.

La mandíbula inferior de Hanami llegó habría llegado hasta el suelo, si no fuese porqué su cuerpo aún estaba pegado el de Kaede. ¿No lo dirás en serio? Dijo Hanami casi al borde de un ataque de pánico.

No…(La cara de Hanami se iluminó) dudes que hablo en serio. Dijo Kaede con una sonrisa pícara, al ver como Hanami fruncía el ceño y entrecerraba los ojos.

Pues está decido! Yo te llamaré Hana, Do'aho o Hana-chan. Y tú me llamarás Kitsune, Kae o Kae-chan. Dijo Kaede empezando a caminar y dejando a Hanami allí plantada.

Kaede espera! Exclamó Hanami.

No, no! Así me llama mi madre¿recuerdas? Dijo Kaede para picarla aún más.

Hanami suspiró resignada y entonces corrió suavemente hasta ponerse a la altura de Kaede, cuando le alcanzó, rodeó la cintura del chico con su brazo derecho. Kaede pasó su brazo izquierdo por encima lo hombros de la chica.

Unos metros más allá…

Hide-chan¿Has visto? Su primera pelea como novios y su primera reconciliación.

Son tan monos! Exclamó Kanae.

Si pero es una lástima ahora no veremos más sus típicas peleas. Eran tan divertidas! Dijo un poco apenado el padre de Kaede.

No te preocupes, cariño. Estoy segura que seguirán peleando. Le consoló Kanae.

Pero de todos modos aún queda el Boom final. Pero tengo la sensación de que Kaede sabe algo. Dijo Hideaki poniéndose serio.

¿Crees que le ha dicho algo a Hanami? Preguntó un poco preocupada Kanae.

No, no lo creo, aunque sospeche algo Kaede no es tan irresponsable como para decírselo a Hanami sin ni siquiera haberle preguntado al propio Keisuke su versión.

_**Continuará…**_

N/A: La verdad es tener algo interesante, lo que se dice tener algo interesante; pues esto capítulo no lo tiene. Solo se han llamado motes y se han insultado.

Pero como ha dicho Hideaki aún falta el Boom final.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Para desgracia para mí, y suerte para los personajes de Slam Dunk, ni ellos ni la serie me pertenecen.

Sumario: AU. Solo diré que en esta historia Hanamichi es una chica de verdad, ya sabéis con estrógenos y eso. Ruhana. (Sería raro que no lo fuese verdad?)

CAPÍTULO 11

Un chico con gafas de sol y gabardina miraba ansioso hacia todos lados. Detrás de él una pelirroja de lo más sonrojada caminaba rezando para que nadie viera el comportamiento de su amigo.

Youhei ya basta, estás haciendo el ridículo, además llamas mucho la atención. Se quejó Hanami.

Las admiradoras de tu zorrito van a intentar lincharte, debo asegurarme que las divisamos a tiempo para que puedas huir si te atacan. Dijo Youhei continuando con su tarea de guardaespaldas.

Si Akira lo viera se estaría tronchando! Pensó Hanami con una gota de sudor en la cabeza. Era verdad que las fans de Kaede eran unas locas psicópatas, pero también es verdad que no se arriesgarían a meterse con Hanami, ya que la chica estaba bajo la protección de Akagi, por decirlo de algún modo.

Durante el tiempo que hacía que la pelirroja estaba en el equipo, Akagi y Hanami siempre estaban peleados. Pero pobre del que dijese algo malo de uno en presencia del otro.

Ya estaban casi en la entrada del instituto cuando se toparon con Kaede.

En casa si que se mostraban afectuosos, pero así en público además, muchos ya sabían que Hanami vivía en casa de Kaede, así que las especulaciones estaban a la orden del día. No es que a Kaede le importase mucho lo que pensaran los demás, pero Hanami se sentía incómoda con según que comentarios.

Aunque no hay nada que un buen cabezazo mortal no solucione. Siempre se decía la pelirroja para animarse.

Llegó el momento de la prueba de fuego, las admiradoras de Kaede empezaban a concentrarse alrededor del chico, y este se dirigía decidido hacia Hanami.

No hacía falta tener un coeficiente intelectual como el de Einstein, para saber que el kitsune tenía intenciones de dejar claro como el agua que tipo de relación mantenía con su Do'aho.

Kaede se paró a escasos centímetros de Hanami, esta no sabía lanzarse a sus brazos y besar al chico hasta dejarlo sin aliento; o suplicarle que fuera discreto.

Por suerte o por desgracia para Hanami (Si yo estuviese en su lugar me lo tomaría como una suerte) Kaede la atrajo hacia su cuerpo y en frente de todo el mundo la beso fogosamente en la boca.

Joder! Con el Rey de Hielo! Exclamó Mitsui. Ryota asintió.

Ayako tenía la misma mirada que Kanae cuando vio besarse a la pareja por primera vez, Kogure estaba rojo como un tomate, pero sonreía, y Akagi mantenía su expresión serena, pero si alguien se fijaba bien, podía distinguirse una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

Youhei estaba tirando confeti alrededor de la pareja, mientras silbaba. (N/A: Lo siento no pude resistirme)

Casi todas las animadoras de Kaede estaban fuera de combate, y las que no estaban llorando como si fuese el fin de sus vidas.

Ahora todo está aclarado. Dijo Kaede rompiendo el beso y llevándose a la pelirroja de allí.

Al cabo de unos días todo el mundo sabía que Kaede Rukawa y Hanami Sakuragi eran novios. Y algunos se atrevían a decir que estaban prometidos casi desde el mismo momento en que nacieron.

Todo el equipo del Shohoku en pleno fue a ver el primer partido oficial de la temporada. Se enfrentaban el Kainan y el Ryonan.

Cuando Akira divisó a Hanami pareció que se hubiera puesto nervioso. Kaede intrigado empezó a mirar por las gradas como si buscara a alguien, y cuando vio al padre de Hanami casi en frente de donde estaban sentados los del Shohoku, empezó a entender.

Al menos podrían esconderse un poco más! Pensó molesto.

Kaede, guapo! No están haciendo nada malo. Solo ha venido a verle jugar. Tal vez su relación no sea muy convencional, incluso siendo gay, pero tu no tienes derecho a juzgarlos. Dijo una voz en su cabeza.

Pero Hanami va a sufrir! Se quejó él.

Si tu no dejas de comportarte como un paranoico mente cerrada, si que va a sufrir¿Quién te asegura que ella no esté de acuerdo con esta relación? Te recuerdo que ella dejó marchar a Fujima para que fuera feliz. Si ve que su padre lo es, puede que no se oponga. Pero tú no debes inflarle el coco! Memo! Exclamó la voz.

Me estoy volviendo loco! Murmuró Kaede.

Kae¿estás bien? Susurró la pelirroja preocupada.

En pocos minutos el partido comenzó. Akira fue el encargado de marcar a Maki. Aunque el capitán del Kainan era un año mayor que Sendoh, el jugador del Ryonan fue capaz de mantener a raya a su oponente.

Fue un encuentro muy igualado, pero al final Kainan ganó de 5 puntos. Los jugadores del Ryonan estaban tristes y frustrados, pero aún les quedaba una oportunidad para llegar el nacional. Así que no se derrumbaron.

Pero para conseguir clasificarse los del Ryonan tenían que vencer al Shohoku, en el partido que tendría lugar dentro de una semana.

Cuando los del Shohoku ya se marchaban se fijó en que todos los jugadores del Ryonan aún estaban en la pista menos Akira, y fue entonces cuando buscándole se encontró con algo que la dejó completamente paralizada.

Cerca de la entrada a los vestidores estaban Keisuke y Akira, el primero tenía su brazo por encima los hombros del otro, y le mantenía cerca de su cuerpo. Era como si Keisuke estuviera abrazando a Akira.

Hanami empezó a temblar, apretaba los puños tan fuerte que hacía sangrar las palmas de sus manos. Parecía que sus dientes fuesen a hacerse añicos los unos a los otros. Sin ni tan siquiera pensar en lo que hacía se subió a la barandilla y saltó a la pista.

Kaede emitió un grito ahogado al fallar para detenerla.

Hecha una fiera la pelirroja se dirigió hacia donde estaban Akira y su padre. Cuando se puso a su altura abofeteó a Keisuke.

Otra vez! Otra vez me has ocultado algo. Ya veo que no confías en mí. ¿Qué creías, huh¿Qué no te iba a hablar jamás¿Qué¿Por qué no puedes confiar en mi? Seguro que todos lo saben¿verdad? Y yo…y yo…como siempre soy la última en enterarme! Hanami estaba fuera de si. Se sentía traicionada.

Keisuke hubiese deseado mil veces que su hija le estuviera gritando. Pero la pelirroja lo decía todo casi susurrando, era como si el dolor le impidiera hablar.

Y tú…Empezó Hanami refiriéndose a Akira. Seguro que te lo pasaste muy bien fingiendo que querías ser mi amigo.

No…no es verdad…

Claro que no lo es! Seguramente solo lo hacías para quedar bien¿huh? Debió ser un gran sacrificio para ti, fingir que yo te importaba, y que te preocupabas por lo que me pasara o sintiera. Os odio! A los dos! No quiero saber nada de vosotros nunca más. Pero te diré una cosa más…Si me lo hubieses dicho lo habría entendido, y te habría apoyado. Pero supongo que eso a ti no te importa! Hanami salió corriendo sin mirar atrás.

Keisuke y Kaede intentaron seguirla. Pero Akira sujetó al padre de la chica y Youhei le dijo a Kaede que ahora ella tenía que estar sola.

Pero puede hacer cualquier cosa! Dijo Kaede preocupado.

Te echará en cara que no se lo hubieras contado¿por qué tu lo sabias verdad? Dijo Youhei.

Lo…lo sospechaba, pero ella misma me dijo que no se lo explicara. Que cuando su padre estuviera listo, él se lo contaría. Se defendió Kaede.

¿Y tu de verdad crees que en estos momentos sea capaz de razonar? Necesita desahogarse, Rukawa y para ello debe estar sola. Dijo Youhei.

Kaede siguió mirando la puerta por la que la chica se había marchado, luego se dejó caer pesadamente sobre el asiento. Cubrió su rostro con las manos y se inclinó hacia delante, sus codos tocando sus rodillas. El equipo en pleno, se sentaron en los asientos del lado.

Akira suéltame! Ordenó Keisuke.

¿Y que harás perseguirla? En estos momentos no quiere saber nada de ti. Y si la enfrentas, solo os haréis más daño el uno a al otro. ¿No lo entiendes?

Es mi hija! Exclamó el hombre desesperado.

Si la obligas a enfrentarse ahora con esta situación la perderás y lo sabes! Dijo Akira.

Además…

¿Además que?

No creo que esté sola por mucho tiempo. Terminó Akira mirando un asiento vacío en las gradas.

¿Te importaría ser un poco más claro? Dijo Keisuke desprendiendo sarcasmo hasta por las orejas.

Me refiero…Akira no pudo continuar, Kaede le había dado un puñetazo.

¿Cómo te atreves a sonreír después de lo que has causado! Exclamó furioso el chico de ojos de zorro.

¿Yo? Yo no he hecho nada malo! Se defendió Akira.

Ya claro! Es mi culpa que esté así! Dijo sarcástico Kaede.

No! Aquí el único culpable soy yo! Dijo Keisuke.

Pues en eso estoy de acuerdo! Coincidió Kaede aún cabreado. Debiste decirle la verdad, aunque francamente, no se que diablos le viste a este estúpido para liarte con él!

Akagi y los demás se quedaron helados. Youhei se pasó una mano nerviosa por el pelo.

Keisuke y Akira estaban más blancos que la pared. Abrían y cerraban la boca, como su fuesen peces fuera del agua.

_**Continuará…**_


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Para desgracia para mí, y suerte para los personajes de Slam Dunk, ni ellos ni la serie me pertenecen.

Sumario: AU. Solo diré que en esta historia Hanamichi es una chica de verdad, ya sabéis con estrógenos y eso. Ruhana. (Sería raro que no lo fuese verdad?)

CAPÍTULO 12

Hanami no dejaba de pensar en lo ocurrido.

Entonces una mujer de unos sesenta años se acerco por detrás. ¿Puedo sentarme? Preguntó.

Hanami se sorprendió. Había algo familiar en aquella mujer. Yo la he visto antes... ¿Pero dónde? Pensó la pelirroja. Sí! Contestó finalmente.

He oído hablar mucho de ti en los últimos meses¿sabes? Dijo la mujer sonriendo suavemente, mirando el cielo.

Hanami la miró con el ceño fruncido, lo último que necesitaba en aquellos momentos era sentirse aún más ignorante de lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Harta del silencio, explotó. ¿Quién eres y qué quieres? Exclamó molesta.

Hablar contigo, al fin y al cabo seré tu madre. Dijo finalmente la mujer, mirando fijamente a los ojos de la adolescente. Al ver como a Hanami se le salían los ojos de sus cuencas y la boca le tocaba el suelo, continuó. Me llamo Nanami, curioso nuestros nombres son casi idénticos, y mi apellido es Sendoh.

¿Se…Sendoh? Tartamudeó la chica.

Ajá! Tu padre siempre me llama Nana-chan, curioso teniendo en cuenta que nos llevamos 20 años, podría ser su madre! Jajajajaja! Río divertida. Aunque si la edad nos importara no estaríamos juntos, supongo.

Hanami se recuperó de la impresión, al menos, lo suficiente como para preguntar algo que la estaba consumiendo. ¿Entonces entre Akira y mi padre…? Hanami no sabía como decirlo.

¡Por Dios, no! Akira es mi hijo, el solo quería preparar el terreno, para que no te pillara tan desprevenida, aunque parece que les salió el tiro por la culata. Terminó murmurando Nanami.

No es eso…Es verdad que es sorprendente, pero lo que de verdad me molesta es que no haya confiado en mí! Todo el mundo lo sabía menos yo! Kanae, Hideaki, incluso Kaede lo sabía!

¿Por qué me hace esto¿Por qué no confía en mí¿Por qué? Dijo Hanami al borde de las lágrimas, no le importaba que la vieran llorar, no le importaba nada.

Nanami la abrazó. Desde un principio tu padre y tú habéis estado solos. Trabajamos juntos y siempre estaba, está hablando de ti y de cómo le preocupaba que no aceptaras que tuviera una relación con alguien. Estoy segura de que si le pidieras que me dejara, él lo haría. Dijo con tristeza Nanami, al pensarlo.

Hanami levantó el rostro. ¿Tú le aconsejaste que me interrogara cuando estaba inconsciente?

Nanami se sonrojó. Bueno tu padre siempre dice que es más fácil hacer hablar a una pared que sonsacarte algo. Además estaba muy preocupado. Lo siento. Se disculpó aún con las mejillas teñidas de rojo.

Hanami estuvo en silencio unos segundos. Está bien supongo. ¿Pero por qué no habría de "aprobar" vuestra relación? Si te he de ser sincera prefiero esto, que no a que estuviera con una tía de 20 años. Sería muy raro llamar mamá a alguien que casi tiene la misma edad que yo. Dijo la pelirroja sacudiendo la cabeza horrorizada ante la imagen.

Me alegro! Quiero mucho a tu padre. Cuando el padre de Akira murió creí que jamás volvería a estar con nadie. Mi trabajo como enfermera y mi hijo, fueron lo único que impidió que cometiera una estupidez, lo intenté varias veces, pero entonces pensaba en Akira y…Nanami cerró los ojos con fuerza intentando detener las lágrimas que se asomaban a sus ojos.

Y entonces llegó tu Keisuke, siempre fue muy respetuoso, pero me hacía reír. Solo Akira conseguía hacerme reír, pero Keisuke lo hizo desde el primer día.

Seee! Mi padre tiene eso. Es un payaso de cuidado! Dijo Hanami intentado cambiar de tema. Ahora que lo pienso…Eso de que yo estuviera en casa de los Rukawa¿a quién se le pasó por la cabeza? Preguntó la pelirroja entrecerrando los ojos y frunciendo el ceño.

Nanami se sonrojó y giró la cabeza hacia otro lado. Un comportamiento bastante raro en una mujer de su edad.

Hanami se dio cuenta de que era muy parecido al suyo. Puede que fuera eso, lo que atrajo a Papá…No se comporta como una mujer de 60 años, además pese a su edad es muy atractiva. Pensó la pelirroja chequeando de arriba abajo.

Sip! Definitivamente es como yo pero más madura! Pero antes muerta que admitir en público que a veces la tensai es inmadura, aún me queda mucho orgullo y ego para eso. Hn!

Hanami se levantó. Vamos! Seguro que Papá y Akira están siendo víctimas de un tercer grado, por parte de todo el equipo. Dijo la pelirroja.

¿Del Ryonan? Preguntó confundida Nanami.

No que va! Del Shohoku. Seguro que el Gori ya tiene el puño al aire! Exclamó Hanami divertida. Las dos se rieron a carcajada limpia y juntas regresaron al gimnasio.

Mientras con Akira y Hideaki…

¿Pero vosotros estáis mal de la cabeza o qué? Preguntó Keisuke histérico, ahora su cara era de color lila, combinación entre al azul de las náuseas de imaginarse en una relación con alguien a quien consideraba su hijo y el rojo de la vergüenza.

Akira presentaba el mismo color de cara, pero en lugar de cabrearse aún seguía con la mandíbula en el suelo de la impresión.

Akira es mi hijastro! Bueno cuando su madre se case conmigo lo será, pero da lo mismo! Exclamó exasperado. Keisuke.

Ahora Kaede estaba rojo como la grana, mientras el resto de los componentes del Shohoku le miraban intensamente, intentando decidir entre darle un porrazo y echarse a reír por los suelos o simplemente respirar aliviados.

**_Continuará…_**

N/A: Se que es super corto, pero decidí cortarlo aquí para engancharos un poco más, jejejeje! Espero q os haya gustado.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Para desgracia para mí, y suerte para los personajes de Slam Dunk, ni ellos ni la serie me pertenecen.

Sumario: AU. Solo diré que en esta historia Hanamichi es una chica de verdad, ya sabéis con estrógenos y eso. Ruhana. (Sería raro que no lo fuese verdad?)

CAPÍTULO 13

Mitsui de repente dejó de reírse. Mierda! Tenemos que decírselo a Hanami. Exclamó. Todos los presentes se miraron los unos a los otros. Akira era el único que no estaba preocupado.

Eso no será necesario. Dijo Akira. Mi madre fue a hablar con ella.

¿Tú madre? Preguntó Akagi.

Sí, su madre! Dijo la pelirroja entrando con Nanami. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Kaede y Keisuke estaban al lado de a chica. Cada uno agarrado de una de sus manos. La pobre no sabía si reír o sonrojarse, optó por un remix de las dos opciones.

Hija lo siento mucho! Se que debería habértelo dicho pero no sabía como… Intentó explicarse el pobre Keisuke.

Sí, sí…ya se. Dijo Hanami quitándole hierro al asunto. Pero quiero que sepas que por mi no hay ningún problema. Al contrario. Es como Keanu Reeves y Diane Keaton. Ehehehehe! Dijo Hanami divertida. Todo el mundo rodó los ojos.

Solo una cosa…

¿Qué? Preguntó confuso Keisuke.

¿Te importaría…Corrección¿Os importaría soltarme las manos? No tengo 3 años¿sabéis? Dijo Hanami sacudiendo las manos intentado liberarse.

Keisuke y Kaede se sonrojaron.

Akira se estaba muriendo de la risa, con lo cual se ganó un coscorrón por parte de su madre.

Me cae bien esa mujer. Pensó el Kitsune.

Después de despedirse del equipo del Shohoku, Hanami y Kaede se fueron a casa. Keisuke, Akira y su madre, iban unos pasos por delante de la pareja. La pelirroja estaba muy seria.

¿En qué piensas? Preguntó Kaede.

Hasta hace poco solo tenía a Papá, ahora tendré una madre y un hermano. Volveré a tener una familia, Kaede. Creí que nunca ocurriría. Estoy muy feliz, no es que antes no lo fuera, no me malinterpretes. Pero ahora lo soy aún más. Dijo Hanami.

Kaede se alegró de la felicidad de la pelirroja, pero sintió tristeza, al no entrar en los motivos de la nueva felicidad. Pero no queriendo que la chica se enterara, disimuló.

Sí pero es una lástima que el hermano que te ha tocado sea ese cabeza hueca de Sendoh! Medio gruñó Kaede.

Hanami le miró un momento de una forma indescifrable. La pelirroja había dejado de caminar y seguía mirándole.

Kaede al darse cuenta, volvió atrás.

Cuando Hanami tuvo al chico solo a unos centímetros, le agarró por el cuello de la camisa y el besó en la boca.

Se me olvidó decir que ahora tengo un novio con un trasero que quita el hipo. Susurró Hanami al oído del moreno. Luego continuó caminando como si nada hubiera pasado.

No tardó mucho en notar como unos brazos la rodearon por la cintura desde atrás y una cabellera negra como la noche, se recostaba en su hombro derecho.

Tú tampoco estás nada mal. Dijo finalmente Kaede. Hanami rió suavemente, se liberó del abrazo, agarro a Kaede de la mano y empezó a caminar de nuevo.

Los humanos tienen una forma muy rara de decirse que se aman. Le dijo un cuervo a su pareja.

Y que lo digas! Añadió el otro, luego la pareja alzó el vuelo desapareciendo en el cielo nocturno.

En el partido de clasificación del Ryonan contra el Shohoku, ganaron los últimos.

Fue un partido muy igualado, la diferencia de puntos en el resultado final fue tan solo de 2 puntos.

Akira estaba muy desanimado por eso Hanami siempre se las arreglaba para que el chico fuera a casa con ella.

Pasaron los días, y poco a poco que Akira pasara la tarde en casa de Kaede, charlando y jugando con Hanami, se hizo habitual. Muchas veces incluso la ayudaba con los trabajos de la casa, para que la pelirroja tuviera más tiempo libre.

Kaede al principio estaba que echaba humo, casi fuego, por la boca. Pero después se sintió cómodo con Akira, cosa que nunca admitiría en público, pero da igual. Y si además podía averiguar como ganarle, mejor!

_**Continuará…**_

N/A: Muy cortito, pero quería darles un respiro antes de volver a enredar las cosas. Que mala soy. Bwahahahaha!


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Para desgracia para mí, y suerte para los personajes de Slam Dunk, ni ellos ni la serie me pertenecen.

Sumario: AU. Solo diré que en esta historia Hanamichi es una chica de verdad, ya sabéis con estrógenos y eso. Ruhana. (Sería raro que no lo fuese verdad?)

N/A: Mas relleno como ha dicho Shadir, en teoria aquí debía empezar a liarse todo otra vez pero cambié de opinión. Además un poco de risa no viene mal.

CAPÍTULO 14

Hanami y Kaede estaban entrenando juntos, pero la pelirroja tenía la cabeza en otro sitio, se había quedado como una estatua, en frente la canasta y con la pelota en las manos.

Kaede puso los ojos en blanco mirando al cielo y se acerco a ella. Cuando se hartó de estar allí sin que le hicieran caso, tosió para llamar la atención.

¿Qué? Preguntó confundida la pelirroja.

Llevas ahí una eternidad. ¿Qué ocurre? Preguntó Kaede.

¿Crees que tu madre me daría un anticipo? Preguntó Hanami.

¿Cuánto quieres? Preguntó Kaede sacando su cartera de la bolsa de deporte.

Mmm! Unos 20 o 30.000 yenes. Dijo Hanami.

Kaede se quedó estático, con una gota de sudor en la cabeza. ¿Tanto? Ahora no tengo ese dinero, te lo daré en casa.

Gracias! Te juro que al final del mes te lo devuelvo todo y con intereses! Exclamó la pelirroja colgándose del cuello del chico.

Es que quiero regalarles a Papá y a Nanami un crucero. He calculado que me faltan 15.000 yenes, pero no le se exacto. Y el plazo límite de la reserva es del martes de la semana que viene. Solo quedan 6 días. Se enrolló.

No hace falta que me lo devuelvas. Dijo Kaede cuando le dejaron hablar.

¿Quieres que se lo de a tus padres? Preguntó ella.

No! Ya me entendiste. Dijo Kaede.

Tienes razón, mejor se lo doy a tus padres. Dijo Hanami ignorando a Kaede, esperando que el moreno se diera cuenta de que su orgullo no le permitía no devolver el dinero que le prestaba.

Hanami…! Advirtió Kaede. No quiero que me devuelvas el dinero.

Entonces no lo quiero. Pediré ayuda a Akira o Youhei. Dicho esto Hanami se fue.

Akira se gastó hasta el último yen que tenía con la cena que les organizó hace 2 semanas, y en cuanto a Youhei, sabes que hasta final de mes no te podrá dar nada. Razonó Kaede.

Entonces les pediré al adelanto a tus padres! Y ni se te ocurra meterte. Estoy segura que tu padre me entenderá. Dijo Hanami.

¿Por qué eres tan orgullosa? Preguntó exasperado Kaede.

¿Por qué tú no puedes entender nada? Le espetó ella.

Kaede como respuesta frunció el ceño y apretó los puños, esa pelirroja lo sacaba que quicio. Calmando su temperamento, Kaede continuó. ¿Por qué no les dices que es un regalo de los dos? Propuso.

¿Tuyo y mío? Preguntó Hanami, a lo que el chico asintió.

Ella lo pensó un momento. Trato hecho. Dijo extendiendo una mano.

Kaede miró a la pelirroja y luego a la mano. Así varias veces. Cuando Hanami empezaba a impacientarse, la atrajo hacia su cuerpo y la beso en los labios.

¿Cierras así todos tu tratos? Preguntó Hanami cuando se separaron, es decir, después de devorarse el uno la boca del otro durante 10 minutos.

Depende quien sea! Respondió Kaede, segundos después un pie se estrelló contra el su derecho, entonces entendió que eso no había sido lo más adecuado.

Hmp! Dijo Hanami marchándose.

Solo era una broma! Se defendió Kaede.

Las bromas traen agua!

Hay sequía…Bromeó otra vez el moreno. Wa! Este no soy yo. Pensó.

Hanami entrecerró los ojos y se fue. Kaede la seguía unos pasos por detrás, serio. Pero si alguien se fijaba bien, podía ver como en el fondo, muy en el fondo, sus ojos estaban riendo.

Kaede se dirigía al gimnasio para el entrenamiento cuando oyó una conversación entre Ayako y Hanami.

…Y como Papá y Ma…digo Nanami, no estarán he pensado dormir en casa, Akira aún no está acostumbrado a la casa y eso. Ya he pedido vacaciones a los padres de Kaede; ahora el único problema es el Kitsune. Decía Hanami.

Pero yo creía que se llevaban bien. Dijo confusa Ayako.

Y se llevan! Pero los Rukawa también se van de viaje. Yo creo que es como una cita doble o algo así, con Papá y Ma…Nanami. Esos 4 nunca hacen nada porqué sí. Decía muy convencida Hanami a la vez que se preguntaba como era posible que con tan poco tiempo ya estaba llamando Mamá a Nanami.

Así que Kaede se queda solo y Akira también, pero tu ya has quedado con Akira…Empezó Ayako. Hanami asentía a medida que la otra chica hablaba.¿Y por qué no invitas a Kaede a tu casa? Propuso Ayako.

No! Exclamó Hanami.

Ayako la miró confusa y Kaede frunció el ceño.

¿Por qué ese Do'aho del Ryonan puede y yo no? Pensó molesto el pobre zorrito.

¿Es por qué no le tienes confianza? Preguntó Ayako ahora más confusa que nunca.

¿Qué confianza ni que leches! Lo que pasa es que si están los dos, como en teoría son mis invitados tendré que ir de culo por atenderles. Y eso no son las vacaciones que yo quiero! Exclamó la pelirroja, cruzándose de brazos.

Ayako se cayó de culo y Kaede puso los ojos en blanco.

Debí imaginarme algo así. Murmuró Kaede.

Al final Ayako convenció a Hanami para que invitara a los dos chicos a casa, aunque también influyó el hecho de que Akira se ofreciera en las tareas de la casa. ¬¬º

_**Continuará…**_


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: Para desgracia para mí, y suerte para los personajes de Slam Dunk, ni ellos ni la serie me pertenecen.

Sumario: AU. Solo diré que en esta historia Hanamichi es una chica de verdad, ya sabéis con estrógenos y eso. Ruhana. (Sería raro que no lo fuese verdad?)

CAPÍTULO 15

Mientras Hanami tomaba un baño, Kaede y Akira estaban en el salón mirando la televisión.

¿Rukawa tienes el mando? Preguntó Akira.

El otro chico solo arqueó una ceja. Que en su idioma vendría a decir algo así como…Sí, ¿tienes algún problema con eso?

Tranquilo! A mi me encanta el básquet, ya lo sabes, pero podríamos cambiar, ver una peli o algo. Propuso Akira.

Kaede sacó el mando de bajo un cojín y lo puso aún más lejos del alcance del otro chico.

Akira mosqueado se levantó y fue hacia Kaede por atrás, antes de que este se diera cuenta ya le había robado el dichoso mando.

Kaede al enterarse, intentó recuperarlo, forcejeando por el mando, cayeron al suelo los dos, y los canales iban cambiando a toda prisa y entonces…

No sabía que teníais estas…preferencias! Dijo Hanami desde la esquina. Aún iba con el albornoz y la toalla en el pelo.

Entonces los chicos se dieron cuenta de lo ocurrido. Kaede estaba sentado en las caderas de Akira y en el televisor se veía una peli porno. Al segundo se pusieron rojos como un tomate. Kaede al ser tan pálido se le notaba aún más.

¿Hay algo que alguno de los dos desee confesarme? Preguntó Hanami apagando el televisor y mirando a los dos chicos. Disfrutando torturándolos.

Sheesh! Exclamó la pelirroja, al ver que no decían nada. Todo esto por un mando.

Un momento! ¿Cuánto hace que estás ahí? Preguntó Akira reaccionando.

Mm!...Desde que te levantaste para quitarle el mando, creo. ¿Por qué? Preguntó ella.

¿Y por qué no habías dicho nada? Exclamó Akira.

¿Y perderme todo esto? Tú alucinas! Dijo Hanami.

Entonces Kaede vio que Hanami llevaba otro mando en la mano.

Tú pusiste esa película! Exclamó.

Nyahahaha! Río estrepitosamente ella, pero luego salió corriendo y se encerró en su habitación.

Akira se dejó caer en el suelo y empezó a reír. Kaede aún le daba la espalda.

Cuando Akira vio que los hombros del zorro empezaron a temblar, dejó de reír.

Ru…Rukawa, ¿estás bien? Preguntó preocupado.

Entonces Kaede se giró, y Akira vio que el otro se estaba riendo. Y como luego una sonrisa maliciosa se asomaba al rostro del zorro.

El pobre Akira estaba a punto de salir corriendo del pánico cuando…

Sendoh… Llamó Kaede.

¿Sí? Preguntó nervioso el otro.

Mañana no aparezcas por aquí en todo el día. ¿Entendido? Dijo Kaede ahora inexpresivo.

El semblante de Akira cambió. Más te vale tener cuidado con lo que haces, sino estás muerto. Dijo Akira escupiendo veneno con cada palabra. Después se fue a su habitación.

Kaede sintió escalofríos, pero se alegró de que en cierta forma tuviera el "permiso" del "hermano".

Eso no quita que si su padre se entera, te despellejará vivo para hacerse un abrigo. Le dijo una voz en su cabeza.

Lárgate! Contestó Kaede.

No puedo, soy tú. Do'aho! Después de esto la voz se calló, dejando a un zorro de lo más sorprendido.

A la mañana siguiente…

Nada! No se oye nada. Decía la pelirroja, escuchando con la oreja pegada a la puerta. Esto es muy raro.

Intentando hacer el menor ruido posible, salió de la habitación.

Hehe!Será mejor que desayune fuera, con un poco de suerte se les pasará. Se decía Hanami.

Y los cerdos vuelan! Exclamó una voz en su cabeza.

Hey! Por intentarlo, que no quede. Se defendió. Mierda! Otra vez estoy hablando sola, y para más INRI me contesto.

Dejando atrás el desdoblamiento de personalidad, Hanami se dirigió a la puerta, mirando a su alrededor. Cuando intentó girar el pomo de la puerta para salir de la casa, se dio cuenta de que estaba cerrado.

¿Te marchas? Preguntó Kaede saliendo de su escondite.

Ehehehe! Es que…mmm…esto… me apetece desayunar fuera. Contestó ella.

¿Sola?

La pelirroja movió la cabeza afirmativamente, de forma estúpida.

¿Me tienes miedo? Preguntó Kaede burlón.

¿Miedo de ti? Sí hombre y que más! Exclamó ella, ahora recostada sobre la puerta con los brazos cruzados.

Ayer, cuando escogiste esa película, ¿intentabas decirme algo? Preguntó Kaede. No hacía falta tener mucha imaginación para ver unas orejas y rabo de zorro en su cuerpo.

Casi era imposible distinguir entre el pelo y el rostro de la chica, bueno en realidad, el pelo comparado con la cara, era albino. Sobreponiéndose contestó con otra pregunta. ¿Querías que lo fuera?

Yo he preguntado primero.

¿Crees que me importa? Le desafió ella.

Yo diría que la estrategia no es la adecuada. Dijo la voz en la cabeza de Kaede.

¿Tú otra vez? ¿Es que no tienes nada mejor que hacer? Preguntó molesto el zorro.

Pues en realidad, no. Y espabila que te están hablando. Baka kitsune!

¿Huh? Dijo confuso Kaede.

Que vayas al grano y te dejes de juegos! Exclamó Hanami, ahora sentada en el sofá.

Kaede se sentó a su lado. Tu sabes que lo mío no son las palabras. Dijo rascándose la cabeza. Desde el principio hemos estado juntos en la misma casa…

Nunca ha pasado nada. Le interrumpió Hanami.

De eso me quejo! No, no espera! No quería decir eso…Bueno si quería decirlo pero no de esa manera…Aahhh! Kaede Rukawa, el tipo más sereno y calmado del universo, estaba al borde de un ataque de histeria total. Era oficial.

Hay que ver que duro es el síndrome de abstinencia, y eso que aún no lo he probado, porqué yo no cuento, claro. ¿Pero que tonterías estoy diciendo? Pensó.

Hanami no sabía si reírse o mosquearse, porqué el chico no se aclaraba. ¿Has hecho que Akira se marchara para hablar o para algo más? Preguntó enfadada, no le gustaba que nadie planeara su vida, y mucho menos ese "tema".

Kaede volvió al planeta Tierra. Supongo que las dos cosas. Aunque la verdad es que hace poco que estamos juntos. Se que te quiero y que tú me quieres, pero…

Por otra parte, también es cierto que si dos personas se quieren, no hay problema es que estén juntos. No se! Terminó suspirando.

Y eso que las palabras no son lo tuyo. Dijo Hanami acariciando el rostro de Kaede.

Este sonrió y recostó su cabeza en la mano de ella.

Hanami se levantó y se sentó a horcajadas en las piernas de Kaede. Empezaron a besarse. Hanami jugaba con el pelo de Kaede, mientras este acariciaba la espalda de ella por debajo del jersey.

Kaede harto de la prenda de ropa, se la quitó, y empezó a besarle el cuello, la clavícula hasta llegar a sus pechos. Donde el sujetador de Hanami se convirtió en su peor enemigo, estaba a punto de enseñarle a ese trozo de ropa quien mandaba cuando sonó el timbre…

Mierda! Dijeron los dos adolescentes a la vez.

Hanami se puso el jersey inmediatamente. Después fue a abrir la puerta, mientras Kaede se quedó en el sofá, pensando las mil y una maneras de torturar hasta la muerte al desgraciad que les interrumpió. Y entonces escuchó un sonido muy familiar…

_**Continuará…**_


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: Para desgracia para mí, y suerte para los personajes de Slam Dunk, ni ellos ni la serie me pertenecen.

Sumario: AU. Solo diré que en esta historia Hanamichi es una chica de verdad, ya sabéis con estrógenos y eso. Ruhana. (Sería raro que no lo fuese verdad?)

CAPÍTULO 16

Hohoho! Veo que Rukawa también está aquí. Hohohoho! (N/A: Seguro que más de uno creía que serían los padres de Kaede, pues va ser que no!)

La mala leche y los instintos asesinos se esfumaron del cuerpo y la mente del zorrito.

¿Quiere tomar algo? Preguntó Hanami.

Hohoho! No gracias. Respondió el hombre. Quería hablar del partido contra el Kainan que tendremos en 3 semanas. Que ganarais al Shoyo no significa que ganéis al Kainan, aunque yo creo que podéis hacerlo. Viendo que tenía toda la atención de los chicos continuó.

Ahora saben como jugáis y estoy seguro que ya deben tener alguna estrategia. Por eso quiero que durante 2 semanas y media entrenéis muy duro. Jugaréis contra equipos universitarios cada dos días. Los 3 días antes del partido serán los únicos que descansaréis.

A medida que Anzai hablaba los chicos asentían una y otra vez.

Habían pasado dos horas desde que Anzai se había marchado…

Dos semanas y media entrenando al límite! Exclamó Hanami levantándose y subiendo a su habitación.

¿A dónde vas? Preguntó Kaede.

A encargar un ataúd, porqué de esta no salimos vivos. Dijo la pelirroja. ¿Quieres uno?

No, compartiremos el tuyo. Dijo Kaede sonriendo.

No se si podrá ser. Había pensado en compartirlo con Michy, ya sabes por los viejos tiempos. Dijo Hanami inocente, mientras cazaba al vuelo un cojín que Kaede le había lanzado.

Do'aho, eres muy graciosa! Dijo sarcástico Kaede.

Y tu tienes el culo muy mono, kitsune. Dijo Hanami, Kaede sonrió un poco sonrojado.

La segunda semana del entrenamiento intensivo estaba a punto de terminar. Kanae había decidido cuando volvieron del viaje (al final de la primera semana) que Hanami no continuara trabajando, aunque seguiría viviendo allí.

Esto es el infierno! Exclamó Hanami acostada en el sofá. Menos mal que solo quedan 3 días más, sino la palmo!

Creí que tu estamina era inagotable. Dijo Kaede, que estaba sentado en el suelo, al lado del sofá.

Ja! Ja! Ja! Eres muy gracioso. Dijo Hanami. ¿Sabes? Estoy casi segura de que alguien ha secuestrado al gordito. Ese no pude ser el mismo gordito con complejo de Santa Claus que todos conocemos.

Ayako dice que antes era muy severo. Pero que cambió. Supongo que tiene muchas ganas de ganar.

Hanami se levantó del sofá y se sentó al lado de Kaede. Apoyando su cabeza en el hombro del chico. Tal vez tengas razón. Dijo finalmente.

Kaede rodeó los hombros de la chica con su brazo y luego se durmieron los dos.

Llegó el día del partido.

En las gradas estaban los equipos del Shoyo y del Ryonan. Keisuke, Nanami y los padres de Kaede, también estaban ahí.

Oh no! Exclamó Hanami al entrar en la pista y verlos.

Kaede dirigió la mirada hacia el mismo lugar que la pelirroja. Suspiró hondo dos veces. Vamos, no dejes que te afecte, le dijo a la chica, agarrándola por el codo. Los dos fueron a reunirse con el resto del quipo.

Akagi empezó a hablar. Muy bien chicos el Kainan ya está clasificado, si queremos ir al nacional debemos ganar. Hemos entrenado muy duro. Se que podemos hacerlo. Este es el último año para Kogure y para mí. Es nuestra última oportunidad.

Faltan dos minutos! Anunció el árbitro.

Ganaremos, ¿verdad chicos? Dijo Hanami. Los otros asintieron. Además es mejor que el Gori vaya contento a la Uni, sino pobre gente. Hanami vio como el puño del Gori se acercaba a su cabeza, pero no llegó a sentir el golpe, sino un mano enorme revolviéndole el cabello.

La pelirroja y el Gori se sonrieron.

Y aparte de eso…Intervino Ryota…Vamos a ganar porqué…

Porqué nosotros somos muy buenos! Exclamó todo el equipo de Shohoku.

El equipo inicial del Shohoku estaba formado por Akagi, Mitsui, Ryota, Kaede y Hanami.

Y el del Kainan por Shinichi Maki, Soichiro Jin, Nobunaga Kyota y a los otros tres les ponéis el nombre que más os guste, porqué no tengo ni idea de cómo se llaman.

Los jugadores de ambos equipos se colocaron en posición. El árbitro señaló el comienzo del partido.

Akagi y un jugador del Kainan saltaron, ganó Akagi, quien aventó la pelota hacia Ryota. Este enseguida corrió hacia la canasta contraria.

Allí se topó con un jugador del Kainan, que además de ágil era muy rápido, Ryota perdió la pelota.

El gigante que había saltado recibió el esférico y se lo pasó a Jin.

Pero la alegría para los del Kainan no duró mucho, ya que Mitsui robó la pelota y se la pasó a Kaede, quien driblando a todo el mundo que se le puso por delante consiguió llegar hasta la canasta contraría y marcar los dos primero puntos del partido y del Shohoku.

Las fans de Kaede empezaron a gritar histéricas.

Malditas brujas imbéciles! Exclamaron Kiyota y Hanami al mismo tiempo.

Kiyota y la pelirroja se miraron unos segundos como si quisieran arrancarse la cabeza el uno a la otra, pero luego sonrieron.

Solo hay una forma de acabar con eso…Empezó Kiyota.

Y es marcando yo todos los puntos. Terminó Hanami.

Eso ya se verá. Dijo Kiyota.

Por supuesto, mono salvaje! Dijo Hanami cruzando los brazos.

Mona pelirroja! Replicó Kiyota pero sin ganas de pelea.

¿Es un trato? Preguntó Hanami ofreciendo su mano.

Hai! Contestó Kiyota estrechando la mano de Hanami.

Todo el equipo del Shohoku miro a Kaede pidiendo explicaciones, pero este ya tenía bastante controlando sus celos. Ya que notó la mirada de Maki hacia su Do'aho.

En las gradas los Rukawa miraban expectantes al padre de la criatura (criatura: pelirroja).

Lo ha sacado de su madre! Replicó Keisuke

Ah! Dijeron los otros dos como si eso lo explicara todo.

A medida que avanzaba el partido Ryota y Hanami se ocupaban de Maki, Kaede de Kiyota y Mitsui de Jin.

En entrenamiento estaba dando sus frutos, el partido estaba muy igualado, en ambos tiempos.

El final se acercaba; tan solo quedaban unos minutos, el marcador estaba empatado y ningún equipo conseguía marcar.

Mierda! Ya…no…no puedo…más…Pensaba Mitsui. En segundos estaba inconsciente en el suelo.

Michy! Exclamó Hanami corriendo a su lado. El chico abrió los ojos.

Lo siento. Dijo aún medio ido.

Tranquilo nosotros haremos el resto, ¿verdad chicos? Dijo Hanami, los otros asintieron.

Durante los minutos que quedaban, sin Mitsui en la pista, Jin marcó un triple, Akagi pudo conseguir un rebote ofensivo, pero aún perdían de 2 puntos.

Ahora solo quedaban unos segundos para el final. Kaede evitó que Jin lanzara otro triple, lanzando la pelota lejos, en frente del banquillo del Kainan, la pelota estaba a punto de atravesar la línea, Hanami corrió con todas sus fuerzas, se lanzó a por la pelota, cuando la agarraba giró al mismo tiempo su cuerpo, de forma que quedaba cara el techo.

Iba a pasársela a Kaede para que lanzara, pero Maki también se había tirado para coger la pelota y tapaba con su cuerpo la vista de Hanami de la pista.

Así que calculando la distancia hasta la canasta, Hanami lanzó…

Después de eso notó como se estrellaba de espaldas contra el banquillo del Kainan, con Maki cayendo encima suyo, y entonces sonó el silbato anunciando el final del partido…

El partido había terminado, Hanami alzó la vista hacia el marcador, el resultado era de 71 a 70 a favor del SHOHOKU!

Ha…ha…ha en-entrado. Dijo Hanami señalando a la canasta. Mientras agarraba a Maki por el cuello de la camiseta y lo zarandeaba.

El chico la miró incrédulo, luego al registrar que había pasado se entristeció, pero al ver la expresión de Hanami y la situación comprometida en que se encontraban (Maki encima de Hanami, los dos tirados por el suelo) se le pasó un poco y se sonrojó.

Maki no tuvo tiempo de disculparse, Hanami lo apartó de encima suyo, se puso de pie de un salto y corrió hacia Kaede.

Ha entrado! Ha entrado! Repetía una y otra vez Hanami mientras se abrazaba a su novio, rodeando el cuello del chico con sus brazos y escondiendo el rostro en el pecho de este. Estaba llorando de la alegría.

Kaede con un dedo levantó el rostro de la chica y la beso en los labios. Hanami respondió al beso.

La pareja seguía con lo suyo sin importarles donde estaban. A las admiradoras del Kitsune, que no eran del Shohoku les dio un infarto. Youhei y la banda estaban lanzando confeti alrededor de la pareja. Como les permitieron entrar ahí, es un misterio.

Keisuke intentaba deshacerse del brazo de Nanami, que le impedía retorcerle el cuello al Kitsune. Hideaki ya estaba planeando la carrera de su hijo y nuera en el básquet profesional y Kanae ya estaba preparando la lista de boda.

Akira estaba aplaudiendo, más bien a la pareja que no al equipo en si, pero bueno.

Los del Kainan miraban atentos y sonrojados la escena.

Sempai, creo que te han levantado la novia. Le dijo Kiyota a Maki.

Este se sonrojó de mala manera.

Cuando la parejita volvió al planeta Tierra, fueron a saludar a los del Kainan, con el resto del equipo.

Akagi ya estamos en el nacional! Dijo Kogure.

Sí! Esta vez el equipo que irá al nacional con el Kainan no será el Shoyo. Y todo gracias a esos 4 quebraderos de cabeza. (Se refiere a Mitsui, Ryota y por supuesto al kitsune y la do'aho). Replicó el Gori.

_**Continuará…**_


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: Para desgracia para mí, y suerte para los personajes de Slam Dunk, ni ellos ni la serie me pertenecen.

Sumario: AU. Solo diré que en esta historia Hanamichi es una chica de verdad, ya sabéis con estrógenos y eso. Ruhana. (Sería raro que no lo fuese verdad?)

CAPÍTULO 17

Aquella noche los Rukawa, Sakuragi junto con Nanami y Akira, fueron a cenar al restaurante de los padres de Uozumi, del Ryonan.

Rey mono! Esto está de muerte! Dijo feliz Hanami, Uozumi miró de reojo a Akira, quien se rascó la cabeza riendo.

Kaede no le dio importancia, y los otros ocupantes de la mesa sacudieron la cabeza.

Después de cenar fueron a casa de los Rukawa, Keisuke dijo que debían saber algo muy importante, y que era mejor hablarlo en privado, más que nada porqué conocía a su hija.

Keisuke se aclaró la garganta, para llamar la atención. Cuando vio que le escuchaban empezó a hablar. Nanami y yo hemos estado pensando y…

Madre mía, que peligro! Interrumpió Hanami, cuando se dio cuenta de que lo había dicho en voz alta, rió nerviosa.

Como iba diciendo, bueno…lo que pasa es que…esto…Keisuke estaba muy nervioso.

¿Habéis roto? Preguntó Akira.

No, baka! Está embarazada. Replicó Hanami.

¿Embarazada, mi madre? ¿A los 60 años? Preguntó Akira.

No! Mi padre si te parece, y por cierto hay otros casos similares! Pues claro que tu madre, me juego 1.000 yenes. Dijo Hanami sacando el bolsillo.

Yo apuesto mil a que no! Dijo Kaede. Todo el mundo lo miró como un bicho raro. ¿Qué? Son las malas compañías. Se defendió refiriéndose a la pelirroja.

Ya basta! Dejad de decir estupideces. Nos casamos en unos meses. Explotó finalmente Keisuke.

¿De penalti? Preguntó Hanami con la esperanza de no perder el dinero.

Keisuke se golpeó la frente con la palma de la mano.

No, no nos casamos, porqué esté embarazada. Habló finalmente Nanami.

Sheesh! He perdido. Dijo Kanae y le dio 10.000 yenes a Hideaki. Hanami le dio los mil a Kaede.

A Keisuke le salió una vena en la frente. Después de calmarse continuó hablando. A partir de ahora viviremos juntos, así que Hanami volverá a casa.

Kaede dejó de burlarse de Hanami por la apuesta.

Oh! Vaya, que lástima. Dijo Kanae. Pero es comprensible.

Supongo que vendrás a vernos, ¿verdad? Dijo Hideaki.

Claro que sí! Exclamó sonriente la pelirroja.

Kaede sin decir nada a nadie, se levantó del sofá, agarró una pelota y se fue.

Hanami sin dar explicaciones fue a buscarle.

Teniendo en cuenta que no ha intentado matarme, creo que se lo ha tomado bastante bien. Dijo Akira. Keisuke y Nanami arquearon una ceja.

Tranquilo, aún está a tiempo de hacerlo. Dijo Kanae.

Sí, tan pronto tenga el premio de consolación vendrá a por ti. Dijo Hideaki.

Que alivio! Dijo Akira nervioso.

Cuando Keisuke comprendió lo del premio, quiso ir tras ellos, pero gracias a Dios o a quien sea, Nanami como siempre lo detuvo.

Kaede estaba completamente quieto en medio de la cancha de su casa; tenía la pelota en las manos y la miraba fijamente.

Para lo que haces aquí fuera, podrías hacerlo dentro, que se está mucho mejor. Dijo Hanami.

Parece que no te importara lo más mínimo que nos separemos. Dijo Kaede sin darse la vuelta.

Kaede, nos veremos igual que antes, la única diferencia es que cada uno cenará y dormirá en un sitio diferente. Razonó Hanami.

Podrías alegrarte por mí, ¿sabes?

¿Alegrarme de que? Replicó Kaede, dándose la vuelta enfadado.

¿De qué! Casi gritó ella. De que por primera vez en mucho tiempo tengo una familia de verdad. No sabes la suerte que tienes de tener a tus padres. No es que no fuera feliz con Papá, pero…

Ninguno de ellos lleva mi sangre, pero no me importa. Y si de verdad yo significara algo para ti, te alegrarías por mí! Maldito zorro egoísta y egocéntrico. Hanami se dio la vuelta y se fue hecha una fiera, pero también muy dolida.

Kaede corrió tras ella y la abrazó, por detrás. Lo siento!

Estuvieron unos minutos así, Hanami se recostó sobre Kaede, y este estrechó el abrazo.

Está bien…Volvamos dentro. Dijo finalmente la pelirroja.

Aunque la boda no sería hasta dentro de unos meses, Akira y su madre se mudaron enseguida en casa de los Sakuragi.

Kaede en su vida había tenido tantas ganas de ir a clase. Cuando parecía que el chico ya se había acostumbrado a la nueva situación, Kaede cambió, se volvió más distante, siempre tenía alguna excusa para no quedarse con Hanami después del entrenamiento.

Sabiendo que si Kaede no quería hablar, Hanami no le sacaría nada, decidió darle espacio.

Hanami se despertó perezosamente. Mmm…Que sol más…Miró el reloj, y sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

Ahhhh! Gritó, salió de la cama y buscó desesperadamente el uniforme. No se tropezó con más cosas, porqué no las había.

Finalmente cuando estuvo vestida, más o menos; ya que llevaba la camisa desabrochada y debajo el top con el que dormía, además de la falda mal colocada; quiso salir de la habitación pero la puerta estaba atascada.

Maldita Ley de Murphy. Se dirigió a la ventana y miró hacia abajo. Estoy en un primer piso, si salto seguro que no llego muy lejos. Entonces se fijó en el árbol que tenía en frente. ¿Y este pedazo árbol desde cuando está aquí! (Era casi tan alto como la casa, que tenía planta baja, primer piso y terraza).

Después de pensarlo mucho (unas milésimas de segundo) saltó al árbol, para luego utilizarlo como escalera para bajar.

Cuando vio que no le quedaba mucho hasta el suelo, saltó y luego salió corriendo como si le fuese la vida en ello.

Llegó exhausta al instituto, justo a tiempo para…para ver que aquello estaba completamente desierto. Y entonces recordó que era Domingo.

Tras procesar todo lo ocurrido. Le dio un cabezazo mortal al poste de la luz que tenía más cerca. No pudo evitarlo le salió del alma. Luego se dejó caer al suelo.

¿Qué haces aquí? Preguntó Kaede.

_**Continuará…**_


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: Para desgracia para mí, y suerte para los personajes de Slam Dunk, ni ellos ni la serie me pertenecen.

Sumario: AU. Solo diré que en esta historia Hanamichi es una chica de verdad, ya sabéis con estrógenos y eso. Ruhana. (Sería raro que no lo fuese verdad?)

CAPÍTULO 18

Aguanto el muro para que no se caiga, si te parece. Le espetó Hanami. Creí que teníamos clase, eso es todo. Aclaró más calmada, sintiéndose mal por haberle contestado de aquella forma.

Kaede aceptó la "disculpa". Eso explica porqué llevas el pijama bajo el uniforme. Se burló para romper el hielo.

Ella se sonrojó. ¿Vamos a jugar un poco? Preguntó Kaede, poniéndose delante de ella.

No me apetece y ahora apártate que la piel de burro no transparenta y me tapas el sol (1). Dijo enfadada Hanami.

Kaede frunció el ceño. Te estás pasando, ¿sabes?

No, no lo se. Como tampoco se por qué me has estado evitando todos estos días. Dijo Hanami plantándole cara.

No se de que me hablas. Dijo Kaede desviando la mirada.

¿No lo sabes? Pues te lo voy a decir. Primero te cabreas porqué me voy a vivir con mi padre y según tú, no nos veremos lo suficiente y luego cada vez que te llamo, no estás o no te puedes pones, y cuando termina el entrenamiento te largas sin decir nada. Y ahora, ¿Qué? ¿Te acuerdas o no? Dijo Hanami poniéndose de pie.

Kaede suspiró resignado. Mimadremeestáenseñandoabailar. Murmuró a velocidad luz, muy avergonzado.

Puedes repetirlo en un tono lo suficientemente alto, para que el oído humano pueda percibirlo, ¿verdad? Dijo Hanami.

He dicho que mi madre me está enseñando a bailar! Exclamó Kaede.

Hanami arqueó una ceja, más sorprendida por la vergüenza que sentía Kaede, que no por el hecho de que este tomara clases de baile.

Es que en la boda de tu padre, seguramente tendremos que bailar y eso… Y me daba vergüenza que lo supieras. Se defendió Kaede.

¿Y eso que tiene que ver con que no me cojas el teléfono. Preguntó Hanami calmada.

Así no tengo que darte explicaciones. Se defendió él.

Hanami se cayó de culo al suelo. Serás idiota! Exclamó.

Al ver el rostro ensombrecido del chico, se sintió mal. Vale te perdono, pero quiero verte bailar, y no acepto y no por respuesta.

¿Y si me niego? Hipotéticamente hablando, claro. Dijo Kaede.

Conseguiría las cintas de video donde sales bailando, porqué seguro que tu madre lo ha grabado y se las daría a Youhei para que se las vendiera a todo el mundo. Hipotéticamente hablando, claro. Dijo Hanami maliciosa.

Kaede tragó saliva. ¿Serías capaz?

¿Hipotéticamente hablando? Dijo Hanami arqueando una ceja y recostando su peso en la pierna derecha, a la vez que colocaba las manos en las caderas. Después de sacarle la lengua a Kaede empezó a caminar.

Poco tiempo después estaban en casa de Kaede, en su habitación. Todo estaba listo para la demostración magistral del kitsune.

¿De veras tengo que hacerlo? Preguntó Kaede.

Hai! Afirmó Hanami moviendo la cabeza un y otra vez.

De acuerdo, si no hay más remedio. Dijo Kaede colocándose en posición.

Hanami puso música y se acercó a Kaede, pero entonces…

¿Qué haces? Preguntó Kaede al ver que Hanami estaba en la misma posición que él.

Lo mismo que tú, ¿Cómo vas a enseñarme, sino? Replicó Hanami.

¿No sabes bailar? Se burlo Kaede.

¿Yo? Que va! Pero tú vas a enseñarme. Y ahora empecemos. Ordenó ella.

Kaede sacudió la cabeza. Aún no se lo bastante para enseñar a nadie. Dijo.

El rostro de Hanami se volvió serio. Sin decir nada paró la música. Aún estando de espaldas a Kaede, habló…Kaede quiero verte bailar, puedes hacerlo solo, con una fregona o una escoba y parecer un idiota o bailar conmigo. Pero de aquí no sales hasta que me demuestres que lo que dices es verdad. Así que tú decides. Dijo Hanami.

No te fías de mí, por lo que veo. Puedes preguntárselo a mi madre…Dijo Kaede apartando el dolor.

Tu madre no me sirve! Interrumpió Hanami. ¿Vas a bailar o no?

No! Contestó Kaede testarudo.

Hanami cerró los ojos unos segundos, estaba apretando los dientes. Después se relajó. No te preocupes por los videos, ni por tener que bailar, porqué conmigo por lo menos no lo harás jamás! Dijo Hanami casi susurrando.

¿Qué estás insinuando? Preguntó Kaede.

Lo sabes muy bien! Replicó la pelirroja.

¿Vas a romper conmigo solo porqué no quiero hacer el ridículo? Exclamó Kaede.

_**Continuará…**_

(1). Esto es la traducción de una frase en catalán que siempre he escuchado. "Aparta't que la pell de burro no clareija". Clareija (la verdad es que no se si lo he escrito bien), vendría a ser clarea o algo así, y como no me gustaba como quedaba pues lo ha cambiado. Seguramente en castellano existe una frase igual, pero como yo no lo se. Pues lo digo aquí. Aunque seguramente a nadie le importe, pero así de paso el capitulo parece más largo. Nyahahaha! Yo ser muy lista. Nyahahaha!


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: Para desgracia para mí, y suerte para los personajes de Slam Dunk, ni ellos ni la serie me pertenecen.

Sumario: AU. Solo diré que en esta historia Hanamichi es una chica de verdad, ya sabéis con estrógenos y eso. Ruhana. (Sería raro que no lo fuese verdad?)

CAPÍTULO 19

No! Voy a romper contigo porqué ni siquiera puedes demostrarme que lo que dices es verdad. Estoy harta de que le gente que me importa me oculte cosas, creía que tu eras diferente, pero eres igual que el resto. Bailar conmigo sin que nadie nos vea es hacer el ridículo, pero hacerlo delante de un montón de invitados, no lo es, ¿verdad? O tal vez solo quieres superar a Akira, porqué sabes que él sabe bailar, y lo demás te importa una mierda! Explotó Hanami.

Mi madre…Intentó Kaede.

Tu madre sería capaz de confesar el asesinato de Kennedy, solo por guardarte el secreto. Le espetó Hanami.

Kaede sin decir nada, fue hacia el equipo de música y puso un CD. Cuando te haga saltar hasta la última uña de los pies, no te quejes. Dijo finalmente ofreciéndole una mano a Hanami.

La pelirroja aceptó la mano y abrazó a Kaede. No vuelvas a mentirme. Lamento haberme puesto así por una estupidez. Pero no quiero que me mientas nunca más, ¿me oyes? Dijo Hanami escondiendo el rostro en el pecho del chico.

Kaede la abrazó. Te lo prometo. Entonces se dio cuenta de que Hanami se había colocado e la posición correcta para empezar a bailar. Habías dicho que no sabías bailar!

Claro que se! Solo dije eso para que no te sintieras tan avergonzado. Do'aho! Dijo Hanami orgullosa.

Kaede entrecerró los ojos, pero en seguida empezó a guiar el baile. Empezaron a dar vueltas por la habitación hasta que oyeron aplausos.

En la puerta estaba Akira comiéndose unas Oreos. Continuad! Lo hacéis muy bien! Dijo.

La pareja se sonrojó y se separó.

Aww! Dijo Akira decepcionado.

Sendoh! Tienes el don de la inoportunidad. Dijo Kaede saliendo.

¿Cuánto hace que estás ahí? Preguntó Hanami.

Desde que llegasteis. Contestó el chico.

La verdad, es que no me sorprende. Deberías darme unas pocas, como premio de consolación. Dijo Hanami señalando a las galletas.

Debería! Afirmó Akira convencido. El problema fue que salio sin decir ni hacer, nada más.

Sheesh! Me quedo sin baile y sin galletas. Hoy no es mi día! Dijo Hanami.

Llegó el día en que el Shohoku tenía que partir para el campeonato nacional. En la estación de tren estaba todo el equipo reunido. Bueno, todo lo que se dice todo…

Las puertas del tren estaban a punto de cerrarse y Akagi estaba que echaba chispas.

¿Dónde demonios está esa idiota! Casi gritó Akagi. Entonces una bolsa de deporte se estrelló contra su cara; segundos después Hanami aterrizaba encima de él en el mismo momento que las puertas se cerraban.

Hehehehe! Lo siento, me dormí! Se disculpó Hanami poniéndose de pie y escondiéndose detrás de Anzai.

Todos se echaron a reír, todos menos Akagi que quería cometer un asesinato y Kogure que intentaba calmarlo.

Solo llegar al hotel de concentración, se toparon con el Kainan.

Hey! Viejo! Mono Salvaje! Oh! Y Bambi también está aquí! Jin-sempai, me muero por ver tus triples. Dijo Hanami mirando con admiración al chico.

Gracias Sakuragi-chan! Dijo Ba…Jin, muy emocionado.

Mitsui que lo había oído todo le dio una santa patada a una máquina de tabaco.

A Maki y Kiyota que estaban de espaldas (y bastante lejos) les hizo mucha falta estrujarse el cerebro para saber de quien se trataba.

Te he dicho mil veces que no soy ningún viejo! Se defendió Maki una vez estuvo cerca de la pelirroja y B-Jin.

¿Dónde has dejado a tu novio, mona roja? Preguntó Kiyota.

Está ahí con los demás, peleándose por las habitaciones. Yo como ya se con quien voy a estar…Dijo Hanami.

Sakuragi…Empezó Maki.

¿Si?

¿Querrías…mmm…esto…? Maki estaba muy nervioso y sonrojado.

Lo que quiere decir es que si te gustaría salir con él. Dijo Kiyota.

Nani! Exclamó la pelirroja. Maki estaba con la mandíbula toando el suelo.

Y Kaede ya estaba a punto de pulverizar al capitán del Kainan. El chico tiene muy buen oído.

Baka! Eso no es verdad. Solo quiero un autógrafo de su padre! Exclamó Maki golpeando a Kiyota.

Kaede se relajó y Hanami arqueó una ceja.

¿Le has visto jugar? Preguntó la chica.

No, pero mi padre le admiraba mucho. Contestó Maki.

Ah! Vale! Dijo Hanami. Me voy, Ayako ya tiene la llave.

¿No ibas a estar con Rukawa? Preguntaron los dos del Kainan.

Noo! Exclamó la pelirroja.

Ya! Dijeron sarcásticos los dos chicos al mismo tiempo, no creyendo la respuesta de la chica. Que por desgracia para cierto zorrito de ajos azules, era cierta.

_**Continuará…**_


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: Para desgracia para mí, y suerte para los personajes de Slam Dunk, ni ellos ni la serie me pertenecen.

Sumario: AU. Solo diré que en esta historia Hanamichi es una chica de verdad, ya sabéis con estrógenos y eso. Ruhana. (Sería raro que no lo fuese verdad?)

CAPÍTULO 20

Ayako y Hanami estaban en la terraza del hotel tomando un refresco; los chicos habían desaparecido del mapa.

-¿Así que te has ligado a Maki, eh? Se burló Ayako.

-Pasa de mí! Dijo la pelirroja molesta. Ayako solo rió divertida por la reacción de su amiga.

Entonces escucharon una conversación…

-Dicen que en el Shohoku juega una chica. Dijo un chico.

-Ahora dejan jugar a todo el mundo! Se quejó otro.

-Sí, tienes razón, sino no se entiende como dejan jugar a un par de neandertales como vosotros. Les espetó Hanami, dispuesta a repartir cabezazos mortales a quien los pidiera, y a quine no también, no se debe discriminar a nadie.

Los chicos se quedaron petrificados y más cuando vieron una sombra gigante acercándose desde atrás.

-¿Decías algo de mi equipo? Preguntó Akagi con el resto del equipo a su lado, hasta Kogure estaba enfadado.

-Akagi no te metas! Exclamó Ayako. Cuando nos enfrentemos se verá quien merece estar aquí y quien no. Dijo con una voz fría y sin emoción; luego ella y Hanami entraron al hotel.

Hanami regaló a los extraños una mirada asesina y Mitsui decidió divertirse un poco.

-¿Tenéis seguro de vida? Preguntó Mitsui.

-Eh…no…¿por qué? Preguntó uno.

-Pues deberíais haceros uno, creedme. Dijo Mitsui con una sonrisa malvada.

Los dos chicos se miraron y luego salieron corriendo como si les fuera la vida en ello.

-Michy, ¿crees que Hanami les haría algo? Preguntó Ryota.

-No que va! Pero eso lo sabemos nosotros y ellos no. Será divertido. Además la venganza es un plato que se sirve frío. Dijo Mitsui. Por cierto, ¿no deberías ir a consolar a Ayako?

-No! Quiero decir que ahora deben estar hablando de cosas de chicas y eso…Ehehehe! Rió nervioso Ryota.

-Ya! Pero te comprendo a mi también me da miedo. Dijo Mitsui palmeando la espalda de Ryota.

-Do'aho! No hay duda sobre quien dijo eso.

-Rukawa! Gruñó Michy.

-Tranquilo! Solo está de mala leche porqué sus compañeros de habitación somos nosotros y no la Tensai. Dijo Ryota, y cuando vio que Kaede se sonrojaba casi le resulta imposible no doblarse de la risa.

Kogure y Akagi ya pasaban de aquellos tres, les habían declarado casos perdidos.

-Si no ganamos Ayako nos cortará la cabeza. Dijo Kogure sintiendo escalofríos.

-¿Tu también! Exclamó Akagi, el cuatro ojos solo sonrió.

Mientras en la habitación de las chicas…

-Has dejado al Gori petrificado! Dijo Hanami ahora más calmada, (por coincidencias raras de la vida todas las almohadas del equipo del Shohoku habían reventado).

-Si hubiera dejado que Akagi se metiera, te habrían despreciado aún más, aquellos idiotas. Dijo Ayako jugando con su pelo.

Hanami se puso seria. -¿Por qué nunca te has unido al equipo como jugadora? Se que eres buena. Preguntó Hanami.

-Por miedo. Miedo a no estar a la altura del nivel de los chicos. Pero tú puedes jugar por mí, tú puedes hacer lo que yo no pude por miedo. Dijo sujetando a Hanami por los hombros.

Hanami la abrazó. –Ganaré aunque sea lo último que haga. Y en la universidad tú jugaremos juntas. Nadie podrá con nosotras, ¿vale?

-Vale! Snif! Susurró Ayako.

A medida que las eliminatorias pasaban, Hanami y el resto del Shohoku, demostraron porqué estaban allí. El Kainan había sido eliminado por el Sannoh en las semifinales. Ahora la el título estaba entre el Shohoku y Sannoh.

La noche anterior a la final Hanami salió a dar un paseo sola, paseando por la playa divisó a Maki, que estaba sentado en la orilla. Sin decir nada se sentó a su lado.

Pasaron unos minutos en silencio, la pelirroja incomoda dijo lo primero que se le pasó por la cabeza.

-Les patearemos el culo de tal forma que desearán haber perdido contra vosotros. Exclamó sacudiendo un puño.

-Gracias! Pero sería mejor si pudiéramos pateárselos nosotros mismos. Dijo Maki. Esta era mi última oportunidad, ¿sabes? Dijo triste.

-En el instituto, Viejo! Aún te queda la universidad y luego seguro que te haces profesional. Aunque si tanta ilusión te hace podrías repetir. Dijo Hanami.

-No gracias! Replicó sarcástico, pero más animado. ¿Y tu que harás? Creo que Rukawa quiere irse a la NBA.

-Yo me quedo, debo cumplir una promesa, además el Gordito convenció a Kaede para que primero fuera el número dos del Japón.

-¿Dirás el nº 1? Dijo Maki confuso.

-Ño! El número 1 voy a ser yo, a él le dejo ser el dos. Replicó Hanami cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Sabes que? No me parecería tan raro. Me gustaría jugar contra vosotros alguna vez, y alguna vez poder jugar en el mismo equipo. Dijo Maki.

-¿Te gusta perder, huh? Se burló Hanami.

-Hn! No te emociones solo me has ganado una vez. Dijo Maki levantándose. Suerte mañana. Deseó sincero.

-Gracias! Pero yo no necesito suerte tengo el mejor equipo del mundo. Dijo Hanami. No podemos perder, no puedo perder, se lo prometí a Ayako. Pensó.

Maki miró como la pelirroja se alejaba. –Seguro que estarás en equipos más fuertes, pero al igual que a mí, este en el que estás ahora, será siempre el mejor. Susurró en medio de la nada.

Faltaba media hora para que empezara la final, ambos equipos estaban en los vestidores.

-El Shohoku jamás ha llegado tan lejos, hemos hecho historia. Pero eso no significa que podamos conformarnos, debemos luchar hasta el final. Aún así, en el caso que no ganáramos, quiero que sepáis que estoy orgulloso de vosotros y se que llegaréis muy lejos. Dijo Akagi recordando como conoció a Hanami, Kaede, Ryota, Kogure y Mitsui, también Ayako, eran sus amigos, su familia y siempre sería así.

A Hanami se le escapó una lagrimita y utilizó la camiseta de Kaede para secarse la cara. Este sonrió y la abrazó por atrás.

Ryota miró a Ayako y sorprendió a todos besándola en los labios, pero el sorprendido fue él cuando el beso fue correspondido.

-Pues yo no tengo ninguna intención de abrazaros ni besaros a ninguno de los dos. Dijo Mitsui a Kogure y Akagi.

-Vamos a demostrar quienes somos y cuanto valemos, ¿os parece? Dijo Anzai, quien hasta ahora no había abierto la boca.

-Se arrepentirán de haber nacido! Exclamaron Hanami y Mitsui, magullando las taquillas con un puñetazo.

-Uops!Nyahahaha! Confusión de contexto. Dijo Hanami nerviosa.

Antes que Akagi pudiera regalarles uno Gori Punch, ambos culpables salieron corriendo a velocidad luz.

Al entrar en la pista Hanami se fijó en que el Kainan, el Ryonan, el Shoyo, sus amigos y familiares estaban en las gradas.

-Todo! Susurró Hanami.

Kaede la miró expectante.

-Tengo todo lo que quiero y necesito. Pero…pero aún se puede mejorar. ¿Me ayudas Kitsune? Dijo Hanami.

-Siempre Do'aho. Susurró Kaede, después de darle un pico a Hanami, el moreno ocupó su posición en la cancha.

El resto de jugadores de ambos equipos también ocuparon sus sitios. Y el árbitro silbó el comienzo del partido.

_EPÍLOGO_

Años más tarde un chico pelirrojo, de ojos color miel; y una morena de ojos azules, contemplaban la vitrina de trofeos del equipo de básquet del Shohoku.

-Es hora de reclamar nuestro trono, Keisuke. Dijo la chica.

-Sí, nosotros también ganaremos el campeonato nacional todos los años que estaremos aquí. Desde que ellos se fueron el Shohoku solo ha ganado el campeonato 5 veces más. Es hora de que el Shohoku ocupar le lugar que le corresponde. Kanae Kitsune. Nyahahaha! Rió estrepitosamente Keisuke.

-Baka Do'aho! Pero por un vez tienes razón hermanito. Dijo Kanae pinchando la mejilla del chico, este le sacó la lengua.

Luego ambos entraron en el gimnasio dispuestos a empezar su primer entrenamiento en el instituto. Sin saber alguien les habías escuchado.

-¿Crees que podrás aguantar a alguien así otra vez, Ryochín? Preguntó una mujer de unos 40 años.

-Durante años lo he hecho como compañero y capitán, ahora lo haré como entrenador. ¿Podrás tú, o te has vuelto floja, Ayako? Desafió Ryota a su mujer.

Ayako sonrió. -¿Vamos entrenador Miyagi?

-A sus órdenes entrenadora Miyagi. Dijo Ryota haciendo una reverencia y cediendo el paso.

_**FIN**_


End file.
